La lucha de la Campeona, (Rayshipping), (Ash x Cynthia)
by Mario Uzumaki
Summary: Conozcamos a Ash Ketchum, Un entrenador que ah estado enamorada de sus acompañantes de sus viajes donde les pide que si quieren ser novias de el, creyendo que no ganaría una liga, las chicas lo rechazan quedándose con otros que después la engañan a todas, error, donde un año mas tarde, ash gana la liga de kalos, estará de vacaciones con cynthia que lo ama. cap 8 final.
1. Los Rechazos y sus errores

**La lucha de la Campeona, Rayshipping, (Ash x Cynthia)**

 **Muy buenas lectores, soy mario uzumaki empezando este año 2016 con gran animo y con este pedazo de historia de Pokemon, donde espero que siempre les guste la historia esperando reviews como comentarios y de que arreglen la pagina ya que no eh podido ver reviews que no aparecen, pero espero que se arregle pronto la pagina debido a que me dice en una historia me aparecen 292 reviews nuevos pero solo aparecen 287 y me dicen que espere como una hora que se arregla, PERO YA AH PASADO COMO UN DIA Y NO SE ARREGLA.**

 **Diclaimer: recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri**

 **Si alguien sabe como contactarse con el dueño de la pagina, diganle que si puede arreglar ese problema, gracias y comencemos con la historia.**

 **Recordatorio: si les gusta la historia pueden colocarse como favorites y follows.**

 **Noticias:**

 **Ahora también estoy en Fictionpress como Mario Uzumaki 2**

 **También en Foros Dz como Mario Uzumaki**

 **Opening: Moshimo Daisuke**

 **Capitulo 1: Los rechazos y sus errores.**

Mi nombre es Ash ketchum de 17 años, reciente campeón de la liga de kalos, donde por fin de tanto esfuerzo logre ganar algo en la vida como lo es una liga oficial de Pokemon, pero después de ese logro, me enfoque no solo en capturar pokemones nuevos o seguir viajando, ya que me siento vacío con el corazón, debido a que me gustaría tener a una novia, a alguien para amar y no les miento, eh estado enamorados de mis amigas que me han acompañado, pero, (comenzando a llorar), eh sido rechazado por todas ellas… en serio, cuando les pedí que si querían ser mi novia, antes de que fuera campeón, primero fui con misty ya que ah viajado mas que con las otras amigas.

-misty, ¿quieres ser mi novia?. Le pregunte creyendo en tener una oportunidad de tener un amor, pero ella lo que me dijo es que me parteo o me golpeo en los bajos.

-¿yo?, ¿novia tuya?, ja, olvídalo, lo siento ash, pero ahora estoy con gary y es mejor que tu, antes me gustaste, pero ahora no. Dijo la chica abrazando a gary que estaba sonriendo.

-asi es ash, gane tu chica. Dijo el cabello castaño sonriendo, esa era mi primer rechazo, entonces me acorde de may, creyendo que tendría oportunidad con ella, pero cuando llegue a la ciudad de petalsburgo.

-may, ¿quieres ser mi novia?. Le pregunte con mucho nerviosismo, pero en la puerta estaba drew con una sonrisa.

-lo siento ash, pero ahora estoy con drew, el es un verdadero hombre, vete de aquí, además no ganaras una liga. Me dijo may abrazando a drew que estaba con esa sonrisa triunfal y yo de nuevo como verán… me quede solo, destrozado y Pikachu me animaba con esto de los corazones, pero en eso me acorde de dawn, creí que con ella tendría una oportunidad con ella ya que nos parecíamos mucho y nos agradábamos, teniendo de nuevo fuerza, me fui a su casa en hojas gemelas y adivinen… asi es, ella estaba con paul ya que Kenny estaba con una chica de kanto.

-dawn… ya veo. Dije cabizbajo.

-lo siento ash, es que paul es muy como decirlo, ganador y veo que a tu nivel no ganaras una liga. Dijo dawn con paul que me miraba con seriedad.

-yo gane ash, lagarte de aquí. Me dijo paul y yo aguantando las lagrimas me fui de ahí, destrozado creía que no tenia a nadie y solo me quedaban dos opciones como lo eran iris y serena, creyendo tener una oportunidad me fui a unova y como paso con las demás , iris estaba con trip.

-yo, ¿novia de un niño inmaduro como tu?, olvídalo, trip es muy fuerte, ¿cierto cariño?. Dijo iris para luego besar a trip.

-lo siento ash, pero el mejor gana. Dijo trip cerrándome la puerta en la cara, de nuevo como verán, estoy solo y sin una novia, la ultima oportunidad como esperanza era mi amiga de la infancia como lo era serena, entonces con un ultimo esfuerzo, fui a la region de kalos y no me lo creia, arceus tan cruel me hizo de nuevo lo mismo, serena estaba con calem y yo no me lo creia.

-¿serena?. dije mirando a aquella chica que estaba besando a ese chico.

-lo siento ash, pero el es uno de los mejores entrenadores de la región y como veo que no has ganado una liga, no puedo corresponderte. Me dijo serena de nuevo besando a ese entrenador y ahí quedo mi ultima esperanza, desde eso eh viajado solo y eh entrenado mucho para pasar las penas con 16 años y un año mas tarde, en contra de marea y viento, me convertí en el nuevo campeón de la liga de kalos, siendo según ranking, uno de los tres mejores entrenadores del mundo, donde estaba en el puesto numero 2, donde la misma campeona de sinnoh y lider actual de la elite, llamada cynhia estaba en el primer lugar y la ya ahora ex-campeona de kalos como lo era diantha, estaba en el tercero, para muchos, es un logro demasiado feliz, pero para mi no, ya que aun estoy herido con el corazón, pero la vida da giros inesperados, ¿Por qué?, muchos se preguntan, ya que después de la fama que consigo eh sabido que los novios de mis antiguas compañeras las habían dejado por otras entrenadoras, es en serio, incluso no me lo creía, desde ese entonces eh recibido llamadas de ella que no contesto debido al dolor de sus rechazos, desanimado con esto, me fui a tomar un tiempo de vacaciones y la misma campeona de sinnoh cynthia me invito a pasar unos días en ciudad corazonada y aquí muchachos comienza mi historia.

 **Ferry de Kalos.**

-animo ash, ¿no ves que hay que disfrutar la vida?. Dijo la campeona de sinnoh mirando con una sonrisa a ash.

-es que no puedo, aun me duele aquellos rechazos de mis amigas. Dijo ash haciendo provocando como un enojo en aquella chica de cabello rubio, un enojo al escuchar la palabra "amigas".

-pues ellas se lo pierden, muchas chicas caerían a tus pies y mas encima estando como unos de los mejores entrenadores del mundo. Dijo cynthia con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-pero igual son mis amigas. Dijo ash con pena.

-ash, pero toda chica le gustaria estar contigo. Dijo la de cabello rubio con una rubor.

-ese es el problema, se que ahora soy famoso mundialmente, gano mucho dinero y que fui escogido como uno de los mas cotizados según una encuesta de esa revista (corazonada), donde soy uno de los mas guapos, pero ya me harte de buscar el amor, solo quiero que alguien me quiera como por lo que soy, no por lo que tengo. Dijo ash comenzando a soltar lágrimas.

-ash. Dijo cynthia con pena al ver asi al entrenador.

-lo siento cynthia por llorar… pero mejor me voy a mi habitación. Dijo ash acompañado de Pikachu que estaba en su hombro, dejando sola a aquella chica mirando el cielo estrellado donde incluso habia una luna llena siendo su compañía.

-ay ash, el dolor que has pasado, ojala supieras los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti. Dijo la chica con las mejillas de color roja, ya que se enamoro de ash cuando lo vio en sinnoh cuando aquella vez paul la desafío a un duelo Pokemon donde obviamente, cynthia gano.

-ojala supieras lo que siento por ti, no importa la edad aunque solo te gane por dos años, solo quiero amarte y hacerte feliz. Dijo la chica para luego irse a su recamara, pero de paso vio la habitación de ash y abrio con cuidado la puerta y ahí estaba, durmiendo con lagrimas de haber llorado mucho.

-no… no… no quiero estar solo. Decía ash provocando la tristeza de cynthia que se tapo la boca para no soltar un gemido de dolor al ver asi a su ash y se fue a su recamara a dormir, a la mañana siguiente, el ferry llego a la región de sinnoh, donde ash estaba como un poco triste.

-ay vamos no te desanimes, estamos de vacaciones, vamos a pedir un taxi. Dijo cynthia buscando uno, pero en ese momento.

-ASH. Se escucho un grito de una chica y el entrenador se voltea y se sorprende en ver a dawn que estaba un poco triste a la vista.

-dawn, cuanto tiempo. Dijo ash como triste.

-si… ah pasado mucho tiempo… oye ash… parece que supiste que paul… decia la chica triste.

-si… lo se… ¿y que?. Dijo ash como un poco serio al igual que Pikachu.

-es que… no debí… no debí… decía la chica comenzando a llorar, pero en eso llega cynthia.

-ash… ¿Quién es ella?. dijo la chica de cabello rubio.

-es una amiga, pero si tu te acuerdas… es dawn. Dijo ash triste ahora.

-me acuerdo de ella, ¿Qué quieres dawn?. Dijo cynthia como tomándolo del brazo al entrenador que se sonroja un poco dejando celosa a dawn.

-no… no es nada… solo venia a saludarlo… ¿Dónde van por cierto?. Dijo la chica de cabello azul.

-vamos de vacaciones a ciudad corazonada, pero es mejor irnos, vamos ash. Dijo cynthia llevandose al entrenador con Pikachu.

-adiós dawn, gracias por vernos. Dijo ash mientra era arrastrado por la campeona de la region dejando en shock a dawn que toma un pokecelular.

-¿halo?, si, llamate a la banda, tenemos un problema grave con respecto a ash, nos juntamos en casa. Dijo la chica de cabello azul aunque soloto unas lagrimas.

-no puedo creer que lo haya rechazado… como las demas… ojala nos ame igual como antes… no quiero perderte. Dijo la chica saliendo de ahí y yéndose a su pueblo de hojas gemelas, mientra que un taxi.

-vaya… de hace tanto tiempo no hablo con ella después… de eso… dijo ash triste.

-no te desanimes, hay que pasarlo bien. Dijo cynthia con una sonrisa y ambos siguieron con su viaje a ciudad corazonada.

 **Ending: Every Hearth**

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL ERROR DE LAS CHICAS.**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS Y PARA TODOS ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN PASADO UN BUEN AÑO NUEVO.**


	2. El Error de Las chicas

**La lucha de la Campeona, Rayshipping, (Ash x Cynthia)**

 **Diclaimer: recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri**

 **Si alguien sabe como contactarse con el dueño de la pagina, diganle que si puede arreglar ese problema, gracias y comencemos con la historia.**

 **Recordatorio: si les gusta la historia pueden colocarse como favorites y follows.**

 **Noticias:**

 **Ahora también estoy en Fictionpress como Mario Uzumaki 2**

 **También en Foros Dz como Mario Uzumaki**

 **Capitulo 2: El Error de las chicas**

 **Ost: Man of the world**

Nos encontramos en la región de sinnoh, una de las regiones con mas tecnología según yo, por la cantidad de objetos para el uso de los entrenadores como de los coordinadores para tener mas conocimiento como ayuda en el mundo de los pokemones, donde cerca de ciudad corazonada, estaba un taxi que llevaba nada mas ni menos que a dos campeones de categoría mundial como lo era el de kalos, de nombre Ash ketchum que iba acompañado de su Pokemon Pikachu como siempre, aunque con un dolor punzante en el pecho al recordar aquellos rechazos de sus "amigas", solo por querer encontrar el amor y ellas lo rechazaron por no creer que el mismo entrenador de la rata amarilla ganara y se convierta en el campeón de una liga, pero ellas con la ayuda de arceus que hace justicia divina, ash pudo al fin ganar como ser campeón de una liga como lo era kalos y los ahora ex-novios de sus amigas la engañaron, pero bien, en el taxi, la campeona cynthia estaba como enamorada de ash mirándolo con pena debido a que el de cabello azabache estaba cabizbajo por reiterarlo, el dolor del pasado como de rechazos de sus amigas.

-ash, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?. Pregunto la chica de cabello rubio con pena mirando a ash.

-no… no pasa nada… es que solo al verla… no, me trae malo recuerdos. Dijo el joven entrenador con ojos brillosos mientra que Pikachu tenia las orejas caídas de por la pena de ver así a su amigo.

-"pobre, el tuvo que haber sufrido mucho por el amor, el es un buen muchacho, siempre lucha por todo lo que es preciado por el, por sus pokemones, por sus amigos, siempre lucha hasta el final, ¿Cómo puede ser que esas chicas lo hayan rechazado sin considerarlo por un minuto?, OH ash, si supieras lo que siento por ti, te juraría serte el hombre mas feliz y ser la medicina de tu dolor al corazón", la mujer de cabello rubio estaba sonrojada por aquellos pensamiento.

-bueno… parece que no tuve que haber nacido o existido, debido a que esos rechazos me dolieron y saber de aquella que eran mi todo, pero yo… yo… (Comenzando a llorar), solo quería ser feliz, ¿es tan… es tan malo pedir eso?. Dijo ash llorando por el pasado mientra que la chica de cabello rubio no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazo llorando como saber lo que sentía el mismo joven.

-ash, no digas esas cosas tan malas, tu eres una de las mejores personas que eh conocido en el mundo, nunca digas esas cosas de querer no existir, porque eres una bendición en este mundo. Dijo la chica llorando aun abrazando a ash.

-solo me queda a mi mama… ya no tengo a nadie mas. Dijo ash abrazando a la chica con ese gran dolor.

-eso es mentira… tienes a tus pokemones que tu mismo dijiste que son tu familia, (mirando a la rata amarilla que estaba triste por aquella situación de su mejor amigo, de su hermano, de su ash), tienes a pikachu que es como un hermano para ti… me tienes a mi como a las demás personas que te quieren. Dijo la chica llorando y un poco sonrojada por lo dicho, pero ash se separo un poco.

-es mejor que cuando lleguemos, este un tiempo solo… de verdad. Dijo el joven cabizbajo provocando aun más la tristeza de la chica.

-entiendo… pero ya estamos a punto de llegar. Dijo la chica de cabello rubio llamada cynthia y llegaron a ciudad corazonada a un hotel llamado, "las luces de otoño", una de las más reconocidas de la región, donde entraron para hacer sus recepciones donde solo quedaba una habitación para parejas.

-¿no le queda otra habitación?. Pregunto a campeona de la región.

-lo siento mi campeona, pero en estas fechas como es verano, ya han pedido muchas reservaciones y no podemos hacer nada y veo que el campeón de la liga kalos tampoco esta complacido. Dijo el recepcionista viendo a ash que veía a Pikachu desanimado.

-ya veo… lo consultare con el. Dijo la rubia dirigiéndose hacia ash, pero mientra eso pasaba, algunos nubes de color gris se acercaban a la región con un anuncio de una lluvia, pero lejos de ahí, en el pueblo de hojas gemelas, estaban en la casa de dawn, ya las antiguas compañeras de ash discutiendo sobre el asunto de cynthia.

 **Ost: Samidare**

-y ahí estaba ella tomándole del brazo. Dijo dawn dejando en shock a las demás chicas.

-parece que ash no le corresponde aun. Dijo may al escuchar la historia de dawn.

-si, pero verlo que ella lo tenia tomado del brazo me provoco como rabia y un dolor en el pecho… ahora veo que nos equivocamos con respecto a el, pero se que nos debe amar aun. Dijo la chica de cabello azul.

-no creo, el mismo cuando nos pidió que seamos sus novias, lo rechazamos sin dudarlo, me siento tan mal por eso, el siempre esta ahí para sus amigos como los pokemones, el es uno de los mejores chicos que eh conocido… (Llorando), no quiero perderlo. Dijo serena llorando y misty le da un pañuelo.

-ash, para nosotras no ah sido mas que un amigo, pero no nos dimos cuenta de este sentimiento hacia el. Dijo iris cabizbajo con pena como las demás chicas que no solo hirieron a ash, si no que también al amor que es un sentimiento puro.

-hay que hacer algo o lo perderemos para siempre. Dijo misty mirando a las demás.

-es que no se misty, el debe dolerle aun por… por culpa de nosotras. Dijo dawn comenzando a llorar.

-veo que sus errores la están viviendo ahora. Dijo la madre de la chica de cabello azul entando con la merienda.

-mama. Dijo dawn mirando a su madre y la señora Johanna se sentó.

-pues verán chicas, eh escuchado a todas sus lamentos, pero se han preguntado, ¿Qué sintió ash cuando ustedes la han rechazado?, pues en mi punto de vista, sus antiguos novios por cual dejaron a ash, eran muy mujeriegos, avariciosos y no de buen corazón, en cambio ash el tenia lucha, valentía, siempre las protegía a cada una de ustedes como si fueran lo mas preciado por el, pero el error de haberlo rechazado y no haber confiado en el les va a salir bien caro, díganmelo a mi, cuando conocí al padre de dawn, lo rechace a la primera doliéndole mucho, pero después supe que cometí un error y paso mucho tiempo para que el me perdonara y cuando lo hizo, nuestra vida fue la mas feliz hasta que el partió… ya saben de que hablo. Dijo la señora johanna dejando impresionada a su hija como a las demás chicas.

-OH sea que hay que luchar por ash y hacerle ver que estamos arrepentidas. Dijo serena triste.

-pues si y no. Dijo johanna mirando a las demás.

-¿Cómo que si y no?. Dijo iris con una gota.

-pues esta bien de estar arrepentida con el corazón y el alma, pero siempre hay que demostrar que tan cierto y arrepentido uno esta de sus acciones cometidas en el pasado, como ustedes que le hicieron eso, eso no es fácil de olvidar. Dijo la mama de dawn dejando a todas pensativas con aquellas palabras.

-que tonta fuimos. Dijo may mirando a las demás.

-si, por nuestra culpa, cynthia se podría quedar con ash y nosotras no. Dijo misty cabizbajo como las demás.

-lo herimos y capaz, (llorando), que lo hayamos perdido incluso para siempre. Dijo dawn siendo animada por su madre.

-¿están arrepentida de verdad?. Dijo la señora Johanna y todas asintieron.

-si. Dijeron las chicas llorando de pena al saber del gran como fatal error que han cometido.

-pues tienen que ir por el y demostrarle lo cual arrepentidas están y posiblemente luchar por el. Dijo johanna mirando seria a las antiguas compañeras de ash y todas se miraron y asintieron.

-si. Dijo may colocando su mano.

-lo haremos. Dijeron dawn como serena juntando las manos con las de may.

-por ash. Dijeron ahora misty como iris juntando sus manos con las demás.

-es su decisión, pero si quieren ir tras el, tendrá que ser mañana debido a la lluvia que se aproxima. Dijo johanna y las chicas asintieron pensando en varias cosas para hacer que ash las perdone y posiblemente aunque casi imposible de enamorarlo de nuevo, mientra en ciudad corazonada, después de muchos minutos, cynthia hizo que ash aceptara aquella habitación que tenia que pasar ambos.

-bueno… es una buena habitación. Dijo ash mirando aquel lugar que parecía la de unos príncipes, pero solo había una cama en forma de corazón mientra que cynthia al ver esa cama estaba sonrojada y en eso comienza a imaginar algo loco.

 **IMAGINACION DE CYNTHIA.**

-¿Qué rayos?. Dijo la chica entrando y vio que en la habitación no había luz, si no, estaba rodeado de muchas velas encendidas y con un camino de pétalos de rosas que iban directo a la cama, mientra ella estaba vestida con un vestido de alta calidad de color blanco mostrando su figura para hacer suspirar a cualquier hombre, entonces ella camino, pero alguien la toma por la espalda y empieza a besarle el cuello a la chica.

-veo que al final si olvide a mis compañeras amor. Dijo aquella voz besando el cuello de aquella mujer provocando un leve gemido de la campeona de sinnoh.

-ash… ash… no… no…. Decia entre gemidos la chica sonrojada y el cabello de color azabache la voltea, el estaba sin camisa y solo tenia unos pantalones de color negro ajustado.

-te amo cynthia, mi hermosa campeona, te eh amado desde que nos conocimos, tu fuiste Aquella luz que mi hizo vivir. Dijo ash yendo a los labios de la chica que lo funde en un gran beso lleno de pasión como de amor siendo correspondida y ambos caen tendidos en la cama.

 **FIN DE LA IMAGINACION**

-pikachu. Dijo la rata amarilla con una gota al ver que la campeona de sinnoh estaba tan roja en la cara que parecía un tomate.

-¿eh?, ¿Dónde esta ash?. Dijo la chica mirando a todos los lados y encontró en la cama una nota, ella lo tomo y lo comenzó a leer.

" **Cynthia, si lees esta note, es que te quería decir que salí con esta lluvia a reflexionar sobre mi futuro y sobre el pasado, no me busques y no te preocupes que pronto llegare… es que de verdad necesito unos momentos solos para estos momentos"**

-pobre ash. Dijo la chica mirando por la ventana como lo era la noche con lluvia, mientras en la calle, estaba ash cabizbajo como desanimado por esos recuerdos y camino por las calles viendo como habían parejas de enamorados juntos compartiendo el paraguas y muy juntitos.

-es mentira acerca de encontrar el amor, (mirando el cielo), ¿oíste arceus?, el amor no existe en el mundo, la vida es injusta conmigo y yo lo que eh tenido que hacer para ganar y luchar. Dijo ash caminando por aquellas calles pensando y maldiciendo su fortuna.

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL DOLOR SE CURA CON AMOR**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS Y PARA TODOS ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN PASADO UN BUEN AÑO NUEVO.**


	3. El Dolor se cura con Amor

**La lucha de la Campeona, Rayshipping, (Ash x Cynthia)**

 **Diclaimer: recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri**

 **Recordatorio: si les gusta la historia pueden colocarse como favorites y follows.**

 **Noticias:**

 **Ahora también estoy en Fictionpress como Mario Uzumaki 2**

 **También en Foros Dz como Mario Uzumaki**

 **Capitulo 3: El Dolor se cura con amor**

Una noche lluviosa, un joven caminando solo por aquellas calles de cuidad corazonada con un dolor en el corazón debido al doloroso pasado debido al que el fue rechazado por sus compañeras antiguas de viaje, donde el fue botado por otros chicos como fueron los rivales del mismo ash, donde el sufría con aquellos recuerdos, pero como cosas de la vida, ellas no creían que el ganaría una liga o se convirtiera campeón de una misma, pero el destino ayudo al mismo ash, donde el estaba entre los tres mejores entrenadores del mundo, en el puesto numero 2 donde la unica que lo superaba era cynthia, mas encima era campeón de la liga kalos y muy famoso como pedido entre las mujeres del mundo, lo que supo después es que los mismos novios de sus antiguas compañeras los engañaron con otras chicas, castigo divino muchos dirían, pero como decía, el estando de vacaciones con la misma cynthia, llegaron a sinnoh, donde penosamente para el mismo ash, se reencontró con una de sus antiguas compañeras como lo era dawn, que quería decir algo, pero el se fue de muy mala manera de ahí, con el corazón con aquella herida que no cicatrizaba, lo que ash no sabia es que la misma chica llamada cynthia estaba enamorada de el y ella estaba también triste de ver así a su hombre como entrenador así de destrozado, sin ganas de hacer nada, pero bien, caminando en aquellas calles, con lluvia y con ese corazón destruido por el pasado, estaba ash caminando y maldiciendo a las parejas felices que estaban pasando.

-¿Qué te eh hecho mal arceus, para que mi destino como corazón este así?, no solo basta con esta herida que no tiene cura, si no que no eh encontrado el amor que tanto anhelo, solo quiero amar. Dijo ash mirando al cielo que como todos saben, era de noche y lloviendo y siguió caminando, a cada paso se le venia a la mente aquellos rechazos que le partieron el corazón, entonces llego hasta un parque y se sentó en una banca, tomándose la cabeza mientra lloraba por aquel destino solitario como cruel, estando muy triste el saco una navaja de su bolsillo y se puso de pie, a esas horas no había nadie.

-lo siento mama, lo siento mis amigos… lo siento cynthia, pero si con el dolor que no se acaba, para mi… no tengo… necesidad de vivir. Dijo ash con aquella navaja dirigiéndola a su mano para suicidarse, pero cuando la alzo, una mano la tomo.

-no lo hagas, te lo suplico ash. Dijo una voz que estaba quebrando en llanto, donde ash la reconoció de inmediato.

-cynthia… ya no tengo nada en la vida, no me importa si soy el mejor, no pude estar con aquellas a las que quise, mi vida es una basura, asi que déjame morir y siendo arceus de testigo. Dijo ash llorando amargamente, pero sintió un abrazo de parte de la chica de cabello rubio haciendo que el entrenador suelte la navaja que cae al suelo.

-ash… no lo hagas… no lo hagas, por el cariño que te tengo. Dijo la mujer llorando mientra que ash estaba con ojos sin vida.

-cynthia… el dolor es que tu no entiendes… eh sido rechazado por mis amigas que me dejaron tirado como si no existiera, yo quería solo encontrar una chica especial que comparta mi amor como siendo yo mismo… así que cynthia… déjame morir. Dijo ash sin ganas y con esa depresión, pero cynthia lo abraza más fuerte.

-suéltame. Dijo el entrenador llorando mucho.

-no quiero, no quiero. Dijo la chica de cabello rubio soltando lágrimas y con los ojos cerrados aforrándose a su entrenador.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer esto?. Dijo ash haciendo que la chica abra los ojos habiendo un momento de silencio en el lugar mientra seguía la lluvia en aquel lugar.

-porque… porque… porque te amo. Dijo la chica con las mejillas rojas aun con ese abrazo.

-¿amor?. Pregunto ash con mirada sin vida.

-así es ash, te amo, desde que nos vimos en unova de nuevo, mi corazón comenzó a latir como nunca, al verte con esa sonrisa me alegraba mucho, pero sabia que estabas viajando y no podía verte… de verdad me lastimaba mucho al no estar a tu lado… de no apoyarte en aquellos momentos dolorosos que estabas pasando… no importa si ellas no te quisieron… yo estaré ahí para estar contigo, pero… pero igual estaré feliz si no me aceptas, solo con que estés feliz… yo lo estaré. Dijo la chica de cabello rubio con las mejillas rojas dejando casi sin habla a ash, pero era tarde, el estaba muy triste para decir algo como enojado por dentro.

-¿amor?, pues cynthia, (separándose de ella), pues ahora que lo veo, ese sentimiento me ah destruido en vida propia es como si estuviera muerto en vida, ya no siento nada, solo el dolor que poseo del pasado y que ese desgraciado sentimiento me ah hecho sentir, eh decido matarme para acabar con mi tortura. Dijo ash cabizbajo, pero cynthia se le quebraba el corazón al escuchar las palabras tan dolorosas de ash.

-pero ash, tu no estas solo, ese sentimiento es que te da vida como a ti, como a mi y como a las personas del mundo como los pokemones, donde cada uno esta feliz con esa persona especial, como yo te amo a ti. Dijo cynthia con lagrimas dejando sin habla a ash, cuando la lluvia se detiene se muestra ahora a la luna llena que ilumina la oscuridad de la noche.

-ya veo… ese sentimiento que dijiste suena bien para todos, excepto para mi, mírame, rechazado por aquellas a la que yo amaba, ya no puedo amar a nadie, el destino me como la vida hasta ahora me enseño esto… pero cynthia… tu dices que me amas, pero no se yo… tengo el miedo como el pánico de ser herido nuevamente… cynthia… perdo… decía ash, pero este cae al suelo luego de sentirse mareado.

-ash. Dijo la chica yendo donde estaba el y le toca la frente.

-tiene fiebre. Dijo la chica de cabello rubio y por sus propios medios cargo a ash, para dirigirse de nuevo al hotel, poco después de llegar, la chica recostó a ash que estaba como respirando agitadamente, entonces ella fue al baño, mojo un paño con agua helada y se lo puso en la frente, poco minutos después, ash estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, aunque con la cara roja debido a la fiebre, pero la chica estaba triste y vio como Pikachu estaba durmiendo, siendo que la campeona le coloca una sabana para que se caliente el Pokemon de ash, entonces ella se sentó en la cama acariciando la cabeza del entrenador con cuidado mientra este estaba con una leve sonrisa.

-oh arceus, ayúdame con su corazón lastimado, el ya ah sufrido mucho, no quiero creer que con esta fiebre… (Llorando), no quiero perderlo. Dijo la mujer llorando al creer que ash podría dejar ese mundo y sin pensarlo, se acerco a el dándole un beso que transmitía paz como amor y lo mas importante como lo era felicidad en aquellos labios de ash que tanto anhelaba, luego de unos segundos se separo de el sonrojada.

-te amo. Dijo la mujer de cabello rubio acostándose al lado de ash, dándole un abrazo que misteriosamente el acepto así cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, donde en la mañana siguiente, el estaba despertando.

-¿eh?, ¿Qué paso?... ya no tengo fiebre. Dijo ash, pero vio que al intentar moverse no podía, ya que observo a cynthia que lo tenía abrazado.

-te amo ash. Dijo la chica entre sueños haciendo que el de cabello de color azabache este con una leve sonrisa.

-veo que es verdad ella me ama, pero es eso que tengo miedo al rechazo como del pasado, pero… estaré contigo. Dijo ash besándole la mejilla a cynthia que despierta mirando a los ojos de ese entrenador.

-ash, estas bien. Dijo la chica de cabello rubio abrazando al entrenador siendo correspondido por el.

-te lo debo a ti, me ayudaste con todo y con lo que dije ayer. Dijo ash con los ojos cerrados, pero sintio los labios de la mujer sobre los suyos siendo un bello beso de amor, luego de un minuto se separan.

-te dije ayer mis sentimientos y si eso te tengo que esperar lo hare. Dijo la chica de cabello rubio mirando a ash.

-cynthia… viéndote ahora… puedo creer que aun hay esperanza para mi, te quiero decir que me abriste por poco los ojos… en pocas palabras… perdóname por lo que dije ayer. Dijo ash abrazando a la chica.

-ash… de verdad te amo en corazón y alma. Dijo cynthia con los ojos cerrados.

-lo se… lo se. Dijo ash estando asi con la chica de cabello rubio, pero luego se separa un poco la besa dejando en shock a cynthia que corresponde el beso y ambos caen a la cama el estando encima de ella, luego se separan aun estando en esa posición donde el entrenador tenia entrelazado sus manos con los de aquella chica que estaba sonrojada.

-gracias cynthia por ayudarme en estos momentos… de verdad… gracias. Dijo ash mirando a los ojos de cynthia que tenia el corazón acelerado.

-oh ash. Dijo la chica y ambos de nuevo se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión esta vez como de amor, donde ambas personas ahora compartían un sentimiento aunque todavía por muy dentro de ash, el estaba con ese dolor profundo del pasado y de los rechazos, entonces ellos se separan

-pikachu. Dijo su Pokemon que estaba con la cara roja al ver toda la escena.

-cynthia, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?. Dijo ash siendo abrazado por la mujer llorando.

-si, si quiero, es todo lo que había soñado. Dijo la chica llorando.

-entonces, ¿Por qué lloras?. Dijo ash preocupado por la chica.

-porque estoy feliz contigo mi amor. Dijo la rubia aun abrazando a ash, mientra eso pasaba, cerca de la ciudad corazonada estaban las acompañantes de ash caminando con pena después de haber sabido del error que habían cometido.

-por nuestra culpa ash ah sufrido estos años. Dijo dawn cabizbaja.

-ojala nos perdone. Dijo serena con lágrimas.

-es nuestra culpa de que este así, si esta enojado será lo que merecemos. Dijo misty como las demás.

-ash es nuestro amor ahora, el es mejor que los otros patanes, si hay que luchar por el, se hará. Dijo iris con una mirada de determinación.

-tienes razón, pero de verdad me siento mal por el. Dijo may llorando, entonces ellas siguieron su camino a la ciudad, mientra que con ash y cynthia, cuando se separaron, ash comenzó a toser mucho.

-¿ash, estas bien?. Dijo la chica de cabello rubio preocupada.

-estoy… bien… de verdad. Dijo ash y paro de toser un poco, entonces la chica fue a buscar un remedio en el caso dándoselo a ash que se lo toma, después cynthia se fue a la entrada del baño, sin antes de Mostrar sus piernas largas como bellas a ash que se sonroja un poco.

-si quieres. Acompáñame ash. Dijo cynthia guiñándole un ojo.

-esta vez no… de verdad. Dijo ash volteándose con la cara roja mientra que cynthia entro al baño con una sonrisa, se quito la ropa y encendió la regadera, aunque se tocaba los labios y recordando el beso con una felicidad.

-gracias arceus, gracias. Dijo la chica sonriendo, mientra que ash estaba recostado en cama mirando el techo como pensando en algo.

-esta tos no es normal ahora que lo veo. Dijo ash con preocupación.

-pika-pikapi. Dijo su amigo con preocupación.

-je, no te preocupes amigo, estoy bien y contento, hoy será un gran día. Dijo ash con una sonrisa mirando a su amigo que asintió.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **LAS CHICAS LLEGAN A LA CIUDAD**

 **¿DE QUE TRATA ESA TOS DE ASH?**

 **FELICIDAD PARA CYNTHIA**

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL CRUCE DEL PASADO**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS Y PARA TODOS ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN PASADO UN BUEN AÑO NUEVO.**


	4. El Cruce del Pasado

**La lucha de la Campeona, Rayshipping, (Ash x Cynthia)**

 **Diclaimer: recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri**

 **Recordatorio: si les gusta la historia pueden colocarse como favorites y follows.**

 **Noticias:**

 **Ahora también estoy en Fictionpress como Mario Uzumaki 2**

 **También en Foros Dz como Mario Uzumaki**

 **Opening: Does Guren.**

 **Capitulo 4: el cruce del pasado.**

Que bello es el amor, ¿no creen lectores?, en ciudad corazonada se respiraba en un nuevo día, en aquel hotel donde estaban alojados cynthia, líder de la elite como campeona de la región de sinnoh, donde están actualmente con el campeón y numero dos del mundo como lo era ash ketchum que en la noche con su depresión como tristeza al corazón al recordar aquellos rechazos de sus antiguas compañeras decidiendo quitarse la vida, porque ya no le encontraba sentido seguir como un alma solitaria sin amor y una pizca de felicidad, donde estaba a punto de irse, pero cynthia, la misma mujer lo detiene y lo hace entrar en razon provocando el amor como las lagrimas en aquel momento, pero ash cae en una fiebre donde la misma campeona de cabello rubio lo cuida y le reza a arceus para que no le pase nada a ash, pero el como mágicamente se cura, pero no del todo donde con esto comenzamos el capitulo de hoy.

-esa tos no es normal. Dijo ash mirando a su amigo Pikachu que estaba con pena.

-no te preocupes en caso iré al centro Pokemon a que me revisen, pero bueno. Dijo ash sonriendo levemente aunque en sus ojos todavía se notaba tristeza del pasado como de la noche donde no quería vivir más, luego de un minuto salio ya su recien novia como lo es cynthia con una polera fina de color blanca. Unos pantalones ajustados a su figura de color negro más con unas sandalias del mismo color negro, donde mira con una sonrisa a ash.

-ya esta listo cariño, ojala te guste el agua. Dijo la mujer de cabello rubio, pero ash no respondía, tenia la mirada perdida.

-¿paso algo?. Dijo cynthia preocupada al verlo en ese estado.

-ah… no… no es nada, si no te importa amor… después iré al centro Pokemon para que me revise en caso. Dijo el de cabello color azabache, pero es abrazado por la mujer con los ojos cerrados.

-recuerda… no importa lo que pase… estaré contigo. Dijo cynthia con una sonrisa, aunque le salio una lagrima traicionera.

-gracias… cynthia. Dijo ash y se fue al baño a darse una ducha, aunque en miraba como salía el agua pensando en varias cosas por su cabeza, como los rechazos, el pasado, el amor de cynthia, en todas esas cosas.

-no Hare que pase de nuevo… no esta vez. Dijo ash cabizbajo, entonces después de un rato salio, vestido como viajaba en kalos, pero las partes de color azul eran de color rojo haciéndole parecer más guapo ante cynthia que se sonroja al verlo.

-y bien… ¿Qué haremos?. Dijo ash mirando a la chica que estaba aun en trance al verlo así.

-¿cynthia?. Dijo ash con una sonrisa leve.

-¿eh?... ah, primero vayamos al centro Pokemon a ver que te pasa. Dijo cynthia mirando con un sonrojo leve y ambos mas con Pikachu salieron del hotel donde se hospedaban, donde en las calles se veían a varias personas como sus pokemones pasando el día sonriendo como además de varias parejas sonriendo siendo de humanos como de Pokemon, en una cuando caminaban, cynthia ve la mano de ash y con nerviosismo la toma, siendo aceptada por el.

-vamos. Dijo ash dándole una sonrisa leve haciendo sonrojar más a la chica.

-s-si. Dijo la mujer de cabello rubio y caminaron por las calles tomados de la mano, donde la gente al verlos pasar, se emocionan ya siendo ellos dos, los dos mas fuertes del mundo como entrenador, donde les pedían autógrafos, donde ellos aceptan gustosamente y sacándose fotos con ellos, al igual que Pikachu que estaba sonriendo nerviosamente, donde después de un rato llegaron al centro Pokemon, pero cuando entran, a ash abre bien los ojos y sus ojos se humedecen al ver que sus antiguas compañeras estaban ahí sentadas en una esquina hablando entre ellas.

-¿ash?, ¿paso algo?. Dijo cynthia y miro la dirección al cual estaba mirando su novio y ahí las vio, suponiendo que ellas eran las compañeras, donde conocía a iris como a dawn, pero a las tres restantes no las conocían.

-no quiero… no quiero pasar lo mismo. Dijo ash soltando lagrimas sea cual el dolor al recordarlas, pero cynthia le toma mas fuerte de la mano.

-no te preocupes ash, yo estare contigo si o si. Dijo la mujer sonriendo y el asintió, pero Pikachu estaba un poco enojado al ver asi a su entrenador, ese enojo era ver que ahí estaban las chicas y ash no hacia nada, pero bueno, se le fue enseguida acompañando a su amigo.

-oh, hola ash. Dijo la enfermera joy sonriendo.

-buenos dias. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-pues que lindo… bien, ¿Qué se les ofrece?. Dijo la enfermera joy que estaba acompañada de chansey.

-necesito revisarme, es que solo por si acaso. Dijo ash mirando seria a la enfermera que asintió, pero en eso…

-bueno, llegamos después de un largo viaje, ojala que ash, (llorando), nos perdone. Dijo serena como las demás que estaban llorando al saber que su ash estaba herido por culpa de ellas mismas, cuando ellas lo rechazaron sin darle una oportunidad, pero en eso may mira el mostrador y se queda impactada.

-¿may?. Dijo misty mirando a la chica de cabello castaño.

-ash. Dijo may soltando mas lagrimas dejando en shock a las demás y se voltean y quedan como may al ver que era el mismo.

-ash… pero, ¿Quién es ella?. Dijo misty que estaba un poco enojada como may y serena, aunque iris como dawn ya conocían a la acompañante del entrenador.

-ella es cynthia, es la líder de la elite y campeona de la región. Dijo dawn mirando a la chica de cabello rubio.

-¿ella?, ahora que lo veo, como lo dijiste dawn, ella es bonita… pero… no creo que ella con el… ¿OH si?. Dijo may comenzando a llorar.

-pues… no lo se, pero se ve que están bien acompañados. Dijo iris mirando como la enfermera joy se lleva a ash con chansey a revisión.

-¿Dónde se llevan a ash?. Dijo serena preocupada como los demás, pero en eso misty se levanta.

-¿misty?. Dijeron las chicas mirando a la de cabello naranjo.

-no se ustedes, pero buscare respuestas. Dijo la chica de cabello naranjo yendose a encontrarse con cynthia que se sienta en una silla de espera, para estar ahí cuando ash salga.

-ojala no sea nada grave… arceus… ayúdalo. Dijo cynthia triste.

-oye tu. Dijo una voz que era la de misty que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-¿disculpa?, ¿te refieres a mi?. Dijo la mujer de cabello rubio parándose aunque le ganaba de estatura a misty por unos centímetros.

-¿tu conoces a ash ketchum?. Dijo la chica de cabello naranjo mirando un poco seria como triste a la campeona.

-pues, (sonrojándose), digamos que si. Dijo cynthia mirando a misty donde después llegan las demás chicas antiguas compañeras de ash.

-vaya dawn como iris… tiempo ah pasado. Dijo cynthia mirando a ambas chicas que están cabizbajas.

-hola. Dijeron las dos, mientra may como serena miraban atentamente a cynthia.

-bueno… ¿Qué se les ofrece?. Dijo la mujer de cabello rubia mirando a las chicas.

-pues… no se que hay tu con ash, pero… decía misty, pero se coloca un poco con miedo mirando a la de cabello rubio que se enoja un poco.

-a ver, un momento… ¿ustedes son las antiguas acompañantes de ash?, ¿las mismas que lo rechazaron sin piedad?. Dijo cynthia de brazos cruzados como seria dejando con nervios a las chicas, pero en eso dawn se pone al frente.

-si… somos ellas, pero cometimos un gigante error y es por eso que yo como ellas estamos aquí para que ash… decía dawn pero la misma cynthia la interrumpe con enojo.

-¿creen que ash esta bien después de lo que ustedes le hicieron?, respondan. Dijo la rubia mirando de una manera casi fria a las chicas.

-se que el esta muy mal… pero fuimos como decirlo. Decía may triste como las demas.

-tontas como mal agradecías. Dijo serena con lágrimas de dolor.

-si, eso son, ¿sabían que ash casi se quita la vida al recordar sus rechazos?, el le dolió mas, el, una buena persona como hombre y lo digo aquí mismo… el es el mejor del mundo, porque respeta a los pokemones como a las personas con amor y cariño y ustedes que fueron sus acompañantes no se dieron cuentas de sus errores y lo lastimaron mucho. Dijo cynthia dejando en shock a las chicas.

-ash… oh por arceus, pero… decía misty llorando como las demás al saber del gran dolor que le ocasionaron al entrenador del Pikachu.

-pero que. Dijo cynthia de una manera ahora fría.

-pero es por eso que estamos aquí, si, cometimos un grave error y sabíamos que ash tenia esos sentimientos y fuimos unas grandes tontas al no aceptarlo, nos segamos con las apariencias, no creímos que el ganaría una liga, pero ya no estamos con nuestros antiguos novios que no le llegan ni a los talones a ash, pero el era un hombre ejemplar y es por eso… que estamos aquí y sin importar el tiempo, queremos pedirle perdón a ash y no se… si el no nos quiere ver… aceptaremos las consecuencias… ya que esos nos merecemos, pero de verdad estamos arrepentidas y queremos estar por lo menos con el para hablar… ya que… ahora lo amamos de verdad… y es un gran amigo además de nosotras. Dijo dawn estando al frente de las chicas dejando impresionada.

-pues si es por eso… llegaron un poco tarde, ¿no creen?. Dijo la mujer de cabello rubio con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?. Dijo iris como las demas con un mal presentimiento.

-pues… desde esta mañana yo y ash somos novios. Dijo la campeona con una gran sonrisa dejando impactadas a las acompañantes que sintieron como una daga del pasado los apuñalara al corazón.

-pues… no perderemos. Dijo may como las chicas con seriedad.

-igual yo no lo hare, lo quiero con mi corazón y este sentimiento es puro… yo no me rendiré en su amor. Dijo cynthia sonriendo triunfalmente, mientra dentro de una sala, ash estaba vistiéndose y colocándose la chaqueta acompañado de Pikachu.

-y bien, ¿Qué es lo que tengo?. Dijo ash mirando a la enfermera.

-pues… como decirlo, esto es una enfermedad rara… tienes un poco dañado el pulmón derecho… no es grave, pero, (comenzando a llorar). Decía la enfermera joy mirando a ash que estaba con los ojos impactados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?. Dijo ash cabizbajo mientra que Pikachu estaba abrazando a su amigo.

-no es que te vayas a morir… pero no se sabe el tiempo, como dije este es una enfermedad que ni conozco yo o la organización de medicinas en todas las regiones, podrían ser días, meses o años, pero… de verdad lo siento mucho ash… pero si hay una salvación. Dijo la enfermera joy mirando a ash.

-¿Cuál seria?. Dijo ash sin ánimos al saber de esto.

-seria una cirugía pero la posibilidad de que estés después curado completamente no es del todo por ciento, además existe un riesgo de que… mueras. Dijo la enfermera llorando a más no poder.

-ya veo… en pocos días tomare la decisión… pero… igual gracias. Dijo ash saliendo de ahí con Pikachu pensando en como se lo diría a cynthia, pero cuando llega a la sala principal.

-¿Qué carajo?. Dijo ash mirando a cynthia haciendo competencias de mirada con las demás chicas que lo acompañaron.

-oigan es ash. Dijo misty y todas las chicas se quedaron ahí, pero cynthia fue donde estaba el.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?. Dijo ash mirando a sus antiguas acompañantes.

-¿Cómo te fue?. Dijo cynthia preocupada por el, pero ash la mira con pena, pero no quería preocuparla mas entonces mintió un poco.

-es solo un resfriado en serio. Dijo ash con una sonrisa forzada siendo abrazado por cynthia.

-gracias a arceus. Dijo la rubia separandose a ash, que ve a sus antiguas compañeras.

-hablemos en otro lugar. Dijo ash mirando a las chicas y se fue con cynthia de aquel lugar, pero pensando como le dira a la campeona como novia de la enfermedad y cirugia que puede pasar.

 **Ending: Kono te Nobashite, (Fairy tail ending 9)**

 **¿Una final triste para ash, se salvara?**

 **¿Qué decision tomara con respecto a la cirugia?**

 **¿Qué pasara con dawn y las demas?**

 **¿Cómo lo tomara cynthia la noticia?**

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: PASADO Y LA DESICION**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS, SI LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO, SEAN FAVORITES Y FOLLOWS.**


	5. El Pasado y La Desicion

**La lucha de la Campeona, Rayshipping, (Ash x Cynthia** )

* * *

Diclaimer: recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri

Recordatorio: si les gusta la historia pueden colocarse como **favorites y follows.**

 **Noticias:**

También en Foros Dz como Mario Uzumaki

Opening: Does Guren.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5: PASADO Y LA DECISIÓN**

Estábamos en las afueras del centro Pokemon donde ash mirando a las chicas y se fue con su novia cynthia de aquel lugar, pero pensando como le dirá a la campeona como novia de la enfermedad y cirugia que puede pasar, donde llegaron mas tarde al parque de la ciudad donde el se sentó en una banca junto a la chica de cabello rubio mirando a las chicas que estaban paradas en frente de el.

―Bien… hablen. Dijo el entrenador mirando a sus antiguas compañeras que estaban con la mirada baja.

―Espero que digan la verdad y no lo lastimen más. Dijo cynthia un poco enojada mirándolas.

―Bueno… escucha Ash… nosotras… venimos a disculparnos por lo que te hicimos en el pasado. Dijo dawn soltando unas lágrimas como las demás.

―Ya… continúa. Dijo el de pelo color azabache dejando un poco mal a la chica de sinnoh.

―Lo sentimos mucho por como te tratamos, en serio… se que no hay perdón… pero de verdad fuimos unas grandes tontas al no darnos cuenta de que tu nos querías mucho. Dijo serena comenzando a llorar.

―Escuchen chicas, se que están arrepentidas de verdad, siendo una mujer, comprendo lo que ustedes deben sentirse en este momento, pero lo lastimaron a el cambiándolo por otras personas que tuvieron que ser crueles con el y malos con ustedes mismas, por eso les pregunto… ¿Qué es el amor para ustedes?. Dijo cynthia dejando sorprendido a Ash que sonríe levemente dejando cabizbaja a las demás.

―El amor es…, decía misty con la mirada baja.

―El amor es un sentimiento que siente una persona por otra, a una persona a la que es importante para ti, de que te proteja en todo sin importar nada, que te considere importante y especial. Dijo may llorando de pena.

―Eso es una buena respuesta y se que tratamos muy mal a Ash diciéndole que era débil en todo como un perdedor. Dijo iris con la mirada baja.

―Pues tuvieron que abrir los ojos, esos chicos las dejaron y las ocuparon como trofeos, yo les dije que eran personas malas y miren que les paso. Dijo Ash levantándose estando de brazos cruzados dejando sorprendido a las chicas como a Pikachu que estaba ahí.

―Pero ash… no nos dimos cuentas. Dijo serena llorando de pena.

―En serio no sabiamos que te hariamos daños y estamos pagando las consecuencias… se que puede ser que no nos ames ahora y jamas… pero no queremos perderte como amigo. Dijo misty preocupada como las demas.

―Yo casi me mato con solo recordar aquellos rechazos de ustedes.

 **Flashbacks.**

Eh sido rechazado por todas ellas… en serio, cuando les pedí que si querían ser mi novia, antes de que fuera campeón, primero fui con misty ya que ah viajado mas que con las otras amigas.

-misty, ¿quieres ser mi novia?. Le pregunte creyendo en tener una oportunidad de tener un amor, pero ella lo que me dijo es que me parteo o me golpeo en los bajos.

-¿yo?, ¿novia tuya?, ja, olvídalo, lo siento ash, pero ahora estoy con gary y es mejor que tu, antes me gustaste, pero ahora no. Dijo la chica abrazando a gary que estaba sonriendo.

-asi es ash, gane tu chica. Dijo el cabello castaño sonriendo, esa era mi primer rechazo, entonces me acorde de may, creyendo que tendría oportunidad con ella, pero cuando llegue a la ciudad de petalsburgo.

-may, ¿quieres ser mi novia?. Le pregunte con mucho nerviosismo, pero en la puerta estaba drew con una sonrisa.

-lo siento ash, pero ahora estoy con drew, el es un verdadero hombre, vete de aquí, además no ganaras una liga. Me dijo may abrazando a drew que estaba con esa sonrisa triunfal y yo de nuevo como verán… me quede solo, destrozado y Pikachu me animaba con esto de los corazones, pero en eso me acorde de dawn, creí que con ella tendría una oportunidad con ella ya que nos parecíamos mucho y nos agradábamos, teniendo de nuevo fuerza, me fui a su casa en hojas gemelas y adivinen… así es, ella estaba con paúl ya que Kenny estaba con una chica de kanto.

-dawn… ya veo. Dije cabizbajo.

-lo siento ash, es que paúl es muy como decirlo, ganador y veo que a tu nivel no ganaras una liga. Dijo dawn con paul que me miraba con seriedad.

-yo gane ash, lagarte de aquí. Me dijo paúl y yo aguantando las lagrimas me fui de ahí, destrozado creía que no tenia a nadie y solo me quedaban dos opciones como lo eran iris y serena, creyendo tener una oportunidad me fui a unova y como paso con las demás , iris estaba con trip.

-yo, ¿novia de un niño inmaduro como tu?, olvídalo, trip es muy fuerte, ¿cierto cariño?. Dijo iris para luego besar a trip.

-lo siento ash, pero el mejor gana. Dijo trip cerrándome la puerta en la cara, de nuevo como verán, estoy solo y sin una novia, la ultima oportunidad como esperanza era mi amiga de la infancia como lo era serena, entonces con un ultimo esfuerzo, fui a la region de kalos y no me lo creía, arceus tan cruel me hizo de nuevo lo mismo, serena estaba con calem y yo no me lo creía.

-¿serena?. dije mirando a aquella chica que estaba besando a ese chico.

-lo siento ash, pero el es uno de los mejores entrenadores de la región y como veo que no has ganado una liga, no puedo corresponderte. Me dijo serena de nuevo besando a ese entrenador y ahí quedo mi ultima esperanza, desde eso eh viajado solo y eh entrenado mucho para pasar las penas con 16 años y un año mas tarde, en contra de marea y viento, me convertí en el nuevo campeón de la liga de kalos

 **Fin Flashbacks.**

―¡¿Creen que es fácil olvidar esas cosas, yo con tanto amor que intente darles?!. Grito el entrenador soltando lagrimas.

―Amor. Dijo cynthia preocupada mirando a su novio, donde en eso las chicas se arrodillan en el suelo mirando al suelo.

―No merecemos tu perdón… de verdad no queríamos lastimarte. Dijo dawn llorando como las demás.

―Chicas… el intento quitarse la vida. Dijo cynthia dejando aun mas en shock y triste a las chicas como a Ash que estaba cabizbajo.

―No le cuentes… yo les digo. Dijo Ash recordando como cynthia estaba ahí para evitarlo.

 **Flashbacks.**

―¿Qué te eh hecho mal arceus, para que mi destino como corazón este así?, no solo basta con esta herida que no tiene cura, si no que no eh encontrado el amor que tanto anhelo, solo quiero amar. Dijo Ash mirando al cielo que como todos saben, era de noche y lloviendo y siguió caminando, a cada paso se le venia a la mente aquellos rechazos que le partieron el corazón, entonces llego hasta un parque y se sentó en una banca, tomándose la cabeza mientra lloraba por aquel destino solitario como cruel, estando muy triste el saco una navaja de su bolsillo y se puso de pie, a esas horas no había nadie.

―Lo siento mama, lo siento mis amigos… lo siento cynthia, pero si con el dolor que no se acaba, para mi… no tengo… necesidad de vivir. Dijo ash con aquella navaja dirigiéndola a su mano para suicidarse, pero cuando la alzo, una mano la tomo.

―no lo hagas, te lo suplico Ash. Dijo una voz que estaba quebrando en llanto, donde Ash la reconoció de inmediato.

-cynthia… ya no tengo nada en la vida, no me importa si soy el mejor, no pude estar con aquellas a las que quise, mi vida es una basura, asi que déjame morir y siendo arceus de testigo. Dijo Ash llorando amargamente, pero sintió un abrazo de parte de la chica de cabello rubio haciendo que el entrenador suelte la navaja que cae al suelo.

―Ash… no lo hagas… no lo hagas, por el cariño que te tengo. Dijo la mujer llorando mientra que Ash estaba con ojos sin vida.

―Cynthia… el dolor es que tu no entiendes… eh sido rechazado por mis amigas que me dejaron tirado como si no existiera, yo quería solo encontrar una chica especial que comparta mi amor como siendo yo mismo… así que cynthia… déjame morir. Dijo Ash sin ganas y con esa depresión, pero cynthia lo abraza más fuerte.

―Suéltame. Dijo el entrenador llorando mucho.

―No quiero, no quiero. Dijo la chica de cabello rubio soltando lágrimas y con los ojos cerrados aforrándose a su entrenador.

―¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer esto?. Dijo ash haciendo que la chica abra los ojos habiendo un momento de silencio en el lugar mientra seguía la lluvia en aquel lugar.

―Porque… porque… porque te amo. Dijo la chica con las mejillas rojas aun con ese abrazo.

―¿Amor?. Pregunto ash con mirada sin vida.

―Así es ash, te amo, desde que nos vimos en unova de nuevo, mi corazón comenzó a latir como nunca, al verte con esa sonrisa me alegraba mucho, pero sabia que estabas viajando y no podía verte… de verdad me lastimaba mucho al no estar a tu lado… de no apoyarte en aquellos momentos dolorosos que estabas pasando… no importa si ellas no te quisieron… yo estaré ahí para estar contigo, pero… pero igual estaré feliz si no me aceptas, solo con que estés feliz… yo lo estaré. Dijo la chica de cabello rubio con las mejillas rojas dejando casi sin habla a Ash, pero era tarde, el estaba muy triste para decir algo como enojado por dentro.

―¿Amor?, pues cynthia, (separándose de ella), pues ahora que lo veo, ese sentimiento me ah destruido en vida propia es como si estuviera muerto en vida, ya no siento nada, solo el dolor que poseo del pasado y que ese desgraciado sentimiento me ah hecho sentir, eh decido matarme para acabar con mi tortura. Dijo ash cabizbajo, pero cynthia se le quebraba el corazón al escuchar las palabras tan dolorosas de Ash.

―Pero ash, tu no estas solo, ese sentimiento es que te da vida como a ti, como a mi y como a las personas del mundo como los pokemones, donde cada uno esta feliz con esa persona especial, como yo te amo a ti. Dijo cynthia con lagrimas dejando sin habla a Ash, cuando la lluvia se detiene se muestra ahora a la luna llena que ilumina la oscuridad de la noche.

―Ya veo… ese sentimiento que dijiste suena bien para todos, excepto para mi, mírame, rechazado por aquellas a la que yo amaba, ya no puedo amar a nadie, el destino me como la vida hasta ahora me enseño esto… pero cynthia… tu dices que me amas, pero no se yo… tengo el miedo como el pánico de ser herido nuevamente… cynthia… perdo… decía Ash, pero este cae al suelo luego de sentirse mareado.

―Ash. Dijo la chica yendo donde estaba el y le toca la frente.

―Tiene fiebre. Dijo la chica de cabello rubio y por sus propios medios cargo a Ash, para dirigirse de nuevo al hotel, poco después de llegar, la chica recostó a ash que estaba como respirando agitadamente, entonces ella fue al baño, mojo un paño con agua helada y se lo puso en la frente, poco minutos después, ash estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, aunque con la cara roja debido a la fiebre, pero la chica estaba triste y vio como Pikachu estaba durmiendo, siendo que la campeona le coloca una sabana para que se caliente el Pokemon de Ash, entonces ella se sentó en la cama acariciando la cabeza del entrenador con cuidado mientra este estaba con una leve sonrisa.

―Oh arceus, ayúdame con su corazón lastimado, el ya ah sufrido mucho, no quiero creer que con esta fiebre… (Llorando), no quiero perderlo. Dijo la mujer llorando al creer que Ash podría dejar ese mundo y sin pensarlo, se acerco a el dándole un beso que transmitía paz como amor y lo mas importante como lo era felicidad en aquellos labios de Ash que tanto anhelaba, luego de unos segundos se separo de el sonrojada.

-te amo. Dijo la mujer de cabello rubio acostándose al lado de Ash, dándole un abrazo que misteriosamente el acepto así cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, donde en la mañana siguiente, el estaba despertando.

―¿Eh?, ¿Qué paso?... ya no tengo fiebre. Dijo ash, pero vio que al intentar moverse no podía, ya que observo a cynthia que lo tenía abrazado.

-te amo Ash. Dijo la chica entre sueños haciendo que el de cabello de color azabache este con una leve sonrisa.

-veo que es verdad ella me ama, pero es eso que tengo miedo al rechazo como del pasado, pero… estaré contigo. Dijo Ash besándole la mejilla a cynthia que despierta mirando a los ojos de ese entrenador.

―Ash, estas bien. Dijo la chica de cabello rubio abrazando al entrenador siendo correspondido por el.

―Te lo debo a ti, me ayudaste con todo y con lo que dije ayer. Dijo Ash con los ojos cerrados, pero sintió los labios de la mujer sobre los suyos siendo un bello beso de amor, luego de un minuto se separan.

―Te dije ayer mis sentimientos y si eso te tengo que esperar lo Hare. Dijo la chica de cabello rubio mirando a Ash.

―cynthia… viéndote ahora… puedo creer que aun hay esperanza para mi, te quiero decir que me abriste por poco los ojos… en pocas palabras… perdóname por lo que dije ayer. Dijo Ash abrazando a la chica.

―Ash… de verdad te amo en corazón y alma. Dijo cynthia con los ojos cerrados.

―Lo se… lo se. Dijo Ash estando así con la chica de cabello rubio, pero luego se separa un poco la besa dejando en shock a cynthia que corresponde el beso y ambos caen a la cama el estando encima de ella, luego se separan aun estando en esa posición donde el entrenador tenia entrelazado sus manos con los de aquella chica que estaba sonrojada.

―Gracias cynthia por ayudarme en estos momentos… de verdad… gracias. Dijo Ash mirando a los ojos de cynthia que tenia el corazón acelerado.

―Oh Ash. Dijo la chica y ambos de nuevo se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión esta vez como de amor, donde ambas personas ahora compartían un sentimiento aunque todavía por muy dentro de Ash, el estaba con ese dolor profundo del pasado y de los rechazos, entonces ellos se separan

 **Fin flashbacks.**

―Es cierto que no merecemos tu perdón… somos basura. Dijo dawn llorando como las demás estando en el suelo.

―Somos una porquería… no merecemos a nadie así. Dijo May llorando amargamente.

―¿En verdad es tan arrepentidas?. Dijo el entrenador mirándolas mientras que su Pikachu estaba con las orejas bajas por lo triste que estaba.

―Si. Dijeron todas asintiendo además.

―Esta bien. (Agachándose), las perdono chicas. Dijo el entrenador llorando dejando impactada a su novia que también suelta unas lágrimas.

―No merecemos tu perdón Ash. Dijo misty llorando mas como las demás.

―Yo ya las perdone cuando conocí a cynthia, ya que con ella… mi vida ah cambiado gracias a ella… porque sin ella que me abrió su corazón… estaría con este odio como tristeza y rencor en el corazón como mi alma. Dijo Ash haciendo sonrojar a su novia que sonríe.

―Ash. Dijeron las chicas levantándose y dándose un abrazo llorando al mismo tiempo.

―Solo como amigos… ya que, (tomando de la mano a cynthia que sonríe), yo la tengo a ella. Dijo el entrenador sonriendo y las demás asintieron con pena, después con decisión de ambos, dejaron a las acompañantes del mostaza quedarse en el hotel para descansar, pero en esa noche, en el balcón estaba cynthia con su novio dándose un beso para luego darse un abrazo.

―Es cierto que escogí a un hombre de un gran corazón que supo perdonarlas. Dijo la rubia apoyándose en el pecho de su amor.

―Lo se. Dijo Ash con los ojos cerrados.

―Ojala nada malo nos pase y estemos juntos por mucho tiempo. Dijo la mujer sonriendo, pero en eso el entrenador se separa un poco.

―¿Ash?. Dijo cynthia mirando con extrañeza a su novio.

―Cynthia… hay algo que quiero decirte que paso en el centro Pokemon… es sobre esa tos. Dijo el de ojos color caramelo serio.

―¿Que es Amor?. Dijo la campeona preocupándose mucho por su novio.

―Bueno… esto es difícil… pero lo que paso es… Dijo ash comenzando a cerrar sus ojos.

 **Flashbacks.**

Ash estaba vistiéndose y colocándose la chaqueta acompañado de Pikachu.

―Bien, ¿Qué es lo que tengo?. Dijo ash mirando a la enfermera.

―Pues… como decirlo, esto es una enfermedad rara… tienes un poco dañado el pulmón derecho… no es grave, pero, (comenzando a llorar). Decía la enfermera joy mirando a Ash que estaba con los ojos impactados.

―¿Cuánto tiempo?. Dijo Ash cabizbajo mientra que Pikachu estaba abrazando a su amigo.

―No es que te vayas a morir… pero no se sabe el tiempo, como dije este es una enfermedad que ni conozco yo o la organización de medicinas en todas las regiones, podrían ser días, meses o años, pero… de verdad lo siento mucho ash… pero si hay una salvación. Dijo la enfermera joy mirando a Ash.

―¿Cuál seria?. Dijo Ash sin ánimos al saber de esto.

-seria una cirugía pero la posibilidad de que estés después curado completamente no es del todo por ciento, además existe un riesgo de que… mueras. Dijo la enfermera llorando a más no poder.

―ya veo… en pocos días tomare la decisión… pero… igual gracias. Dijo Ash saliendo de ahí con Pikachu pensando en como se lo diría a cynthia, pero cuando llega a la sala principal.

―¿Qué carajo?. Dijo Ash mirando a cynthia haciendo competencias de mirada con las demás chicas que lo acompañaron.

―Oigan es Ash. Dijo misty y todas las chicas se quedaron ahí, pero cynthia fue donde estaba el.

―¿Qué es lo que quieren?. Dijo Ash mirando a sus antiguas acompañantes.

―¿Cómo te fue?. Dijo cynthia preocupada por el, pero Ash la mira con pena, pero no quería preocuparla mas entonces mintió un poco.

―es solo un resfriado en serio. Dijo Ash con una sonrisa forzada siendo abrazado por cynthia

 **Fin Flashbacks.**

―No… no me digas… ¡Es mentira lo que haz dicho!. Grito la chica de cabello rubio llorando.

―Es la verdad… la amarga verdad… perdóname mucho amor mío. Dijo el entrenador con la mirada baja, siendo abrazado por la campeona correspondiéndole el afecto.

―No quiero perderte… sin ti… es como si yo estuviera muerta. Dijo la chica llorando.

―No me perderás… porque ya tome la decisión… me Hare la cirugía… pero te prometo que estaré contigo pase lo que pase porque te amo mucho cynthia. Dijo el entrenador llorando también, pero en eso ambos se dan un bello beso a la luz de la luna llena, mientras que con las acompañantes de Ash.

―Parece que solo seremos amigos… pero eso es bueno, el encontró la felicidad y nosotras la perdimos. Dijo serena mirando a las demas.

―No estaria tan segura. Dijo misty sonriendo.

―A ver cuenta… dijeron las demas y se acercaron donde estaba la de cabello naranjo contando un plan.

* * *

En el próximo capitulo: El comienzo del Destino

¿Qué será lo que tiene planeado misty?

¿Ash sobrevivirá a la operación?

¿Qué pasara con cynthia?

¿Podrá su amor ganar?

Ending: Kono te Nobashite, (Fairy tail ending 9)

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS, SI LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO, SEAN FAVORITES Y FOLLOWS.


	6. Comienzo del Destino Penultimo capitulo

**La lucha de la Campeona, Rayshipping, (Ash x Cynthia** )

Diclaimer: recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri

Recordatorio: si les gusta la historia pueden colocarse como favorites y follows.

Noticias:

También en Foros Dz como Mario Uzumaki

* * *

Opening: One half 1-2

 **1). "Me aferre a ti tan fuertemente y abrace a tu silueta"**

" **Siento como tu cuerpo comienza a responder y comienza a responder"**

" **No quisiera sentir de cómo tu te comienzas a alejar de mi"**

" **Pero se que no puedo detenerte por mucho mas aunque te quiera de verdad"**

* * *

 **2). "Rápidamente y sin detenerme corriendo por los campos verdes"**

" **me entregue al viento como si en verdad pudiera volar"**

" **Mi corazón no dejo de buscarte y desearía ser hombre para ser fuerte"**

" **Como cuando era niña…"**

" **El llanto comienza a rodar por mis mejillas"**

* * *

 **3).** **"Labias contra labios, tomados de las manos"**

" **Juntos de las manos iremos ante dios porque como te ame"**

" **Ámame tu, ámame tu, ámame tu"**

" **Se que no eh aprendido como es en verdad amar"**

" **Pero se bien que los adultos tampoco lo sabrán…"**

* * *

 **4). "Se bien que quiero amarte"**

" **No importa lo que espere"**

" **Se que te amare…"**

" **Tanto como si fuera la ultima, yo se que con hechizo de amor no me ire"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: El comienzo del Destino**

―Con que es eso, pero no me gustaría dañar mas a Ash con ella, se ven felices asi y debemos aceptar eso. ―dijo dawn con la mirada baja.

―Despierta Dawn, Ash ya no nos quiere y podemos hacer que nos ame de nuevo y no lo dejaremos. ―dijo esta vez iris con una sonrisa picara.

―Concuerdo con Dawn. ―dijo serena mirando a la chica que abre los ojos al saber del apoyo de la chica de cabello color miel.

―Yo no, pues misty tiene razón. ―dijo may con una leve sonrisa.

―Pues no cuenten con nosotras dos para ese plan, porque ya no queremos hacer mas daño de la que hicimos en el pasado. ―respondio dawn mientras que serena asentía dejando a las demás con una mirada de enojo hacia ellas dos, mientras que cynthia llego aun con algunas lagrimas mientras que ash la tenia tomada de la mano con una mirada perdida después de decirle a su novia su decisión final sobre su salud.

―Chicas… siéntense, tengo que decirles algo. ―dijo el entrenador dejando consternadas a las demás donde ya todos estaban sentadas como el y la mujer de cabello color rubio, donde les cuenta de su extraña enfermedad donde en la mañana tendria su operación dejando con lagrimas a todas.

―Ay Ash. ―dijeron todas llorando al saber que puede haber una probabilidad de que el muera en esa cirugia.

―Quiero que me prometan algo. ―dijo el mirando a todas.

―¿Qué cosa?. ―Respondieron aun llorando.

―Si me pasa algo… quiero que por lo menos sean felices porque… yo ya las perdone por lo que me hicieron ―dijo ash dejando a todas muy felices por dentro, pero el luego miro a cynthia, ―amor… se que esto va a ser duro… pero tienes que ser fuerte y no te preocupes por mi, siempre te protegeré. ―dijo ash dejando con lagrimas a cynthia que lo abraza siendo correspondido por el, donde ambos después se van al cuarto como las demás chicas aun llorando mientras que Pikachu estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero con pena por su amigo como hermano como lo es Ash.

―Amor… no se que hare sin ti. ―dijo cynthia abrazando a su novio.

―No quiero perderte… de verdad lo sie… ―decia el entrenador, pero recibe un beso de parte de su novia que corresponde, donde ambos caen en la cama, estando el encima de ella donde sus lenguas jugaban a un ritmo perfecto, luchando para saber quien tiene el control, donde se separan, mientras que el de cabello color azabache le tenia sus manos atrapadas con las de ella teniendo ambos la cara roja.

―Dejame hacerlo Ash… déjame ser tuya por primera vez… por favor… déjame. ―imploro su novia con las mejillas mas rojas, donde recibio de respuesta de su novio, un beso, pero mas apasionado como lujurioso, donde ambos apagan las luces de aquel cuarto siendo el brillo de la luna que entraba en aquella habitación su medio de luminosidad, donde se escuchaban gemidos de parte de ambos demostrando su amor, donde después de un rato.

―¿Estas lista amor? ―pregunto ash mirando a la chica que asintió donde después ella lanzo un grito siendo callada por un beso de su novio, donde en la mañana siguiente estaban acostado siendo cubierto por la sabana de su cama, donde la mujer de ojos color celeste estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su novio que estaba con una mirada pensativa.

―¿Pasa algo amor?. ―pregunto su novia dandole una leve sonrisa a ash que asintió.

―Tu sabes que tengo que irme ahora al centro Pokemon… ya es hora. ―dijo ash siendo abrazado por la mujer de cabello rubio que comenzó a llorar.

―No te vayas… no lo hagas. ―dijo cynthia, pero Ash se levanta colocándose su ropa como su novia para luego darle la espalda.

―Jure algo… que viviré y estaré feliz por siempre… porque tu me hiciste feliz amor… gracias. ―dijo el entrenador saliendo por esa puerta donde las demas chicas estaban con una mirada triste al verlo asi, pero cuando Ash se fue.

―Muy bien cynthia llego la hora. ―dijo misty con una sonrisa malvada.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―pregunto cynthia al ver que la chica de cabello naranjo estaba con may e iris, donde dawn como serena estaban amordazadas viendo esto.

―Atrapenla. ―ordeno misty donde may como iris ataron a cynthia a una silla mientras que ash estaba en la entrada con Pikachu.

―Amigo… no me puedes acompañar, pero si pasa algo… prométeme que cuidaras a cynthia, ¿de acuerdo?. ―dijo el de ojos color caramelo viendo a su Pokemon que asintió y se fue de regreso al hotel, mientras que Ash entro a la sala donde la enfermera joy lo estaba esperando.

―Veo que nadie vino contigo… pero ya le avisamos a tu madre que mañana ella llega, pero… ¿quieres que se te opere hoy?.―pregunto la enfermera donde ash asintió, donde en eso llegan otras dos mas con una camilla donde colocan a ash para llevárselo al pabellón para comenzar con esa cirugía, mientras que eso pasaba, en el hotel de la ciudad.

―¡No lo hagan!, ¡No lo hagan!, ―eran los gritos de cynthia intentando soltarse para salir, donde misty tenia unas tijeras comenzando a cortarle el cabello donde ella comenzaba a llorar.

―Esto es por quitarnos a ash. ―dijo iris dándole una bofetada a la mujer de cabello rubio que lo recibe.

―Muy bien hecho, ahora es mi turno. ―dijo may dándole una cachetada de nuevo a cynthia que lo recibe de nuevo, donde sus cabellos de color rubio estaban en el suelo donde ella lloraba.

―¡Dejenme!, ―gritaba la campeona, donde recibe otras dos bofetadas de may siendo callada, donde ya su cabello no era largo, recién le llegaba a la hasta los hombros y no a la cintura, pero en eso entra Pikachu destrozando la puerta con su cola de hierro.

―Pikachu. ―dijo misty, pero recibe una descarga de el cayendo con la cara quemada como cuerpo como las demás chicas que reciben el impacto.

―Pikachu… desátalas… por favor. ―dijo cynthia soltando algunas lagrimas, donde el roedor muerde las cuerdas de dawn como de serena que salen y ayudan a la mujer de cabello rubio que cae al suelo agotada siendo ayudadas por ambas.

―No puedo creer que ellas te hayan echo esto. ―dijo la chica de cabello azul.

―No importa… pero debo ir al centro Pokemon… están operando a ash… debo ir. ―respondio cynthia dejando en shock a serena como a dawn que salen de inmediato dejando a Pikachu como a piplup guardián de misty como de las demás, donde después de un rato llegan al centro Pokemon, donde en la sala de cirugía estaba Ash en la camilla estando con un respirador mecánico donde un doctor estaba con esa cirugía viendo el estado de Ash.

―Menos mal que todo salio bien. ―dijo el doctor mirando al entrenador.

―Si, pero me preocupa su enfermedad de la que esta teniendo como es lepra. ―dijo la enfermera joy.

―Eso si… pero no hay cura para eso… este joven morirá en algunos años mas… es una pena que pase esto… pero es mejor no decírselo para que no le duela. ―dijo el doctor mientras saturaba el corte que le hizo a Ash en su pecho, mientras que sus latidos estaban normales.

―Es una pena… pero es un buen joven… me da lastima. ―respondio la enfermera tomando sus brazos para llorar desconsoladamente.

―Termine… ahora a llevarlo a su habitación. ―dijo el doctor llevando con cuidado la camilla de Ash junto a la enfermera joy, pero en eso encontraron a cynthia con las dos chicas como lo es dawn con serena.

―¡Ash! ―gritaron las chicas yendo donde estaba el, donde paso una hora, donde el estaba despertando sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.

―Auch… sigo vivo… por lo menos…¿cynthia?. ―dijo el de los ojos color caramelo mirando a su novia que comenzó a llorar como dawn y serena.

―Chicas ―dijo ash mirando con una leve sonrisa, pero en eso vio que en su brazo derecho tenia una mancha de color rojo, pero pequeño.

―"Ya veo… con que esto también tenia", pensaba el entrenador comprendiendo esa mancha.

―Menos mal que estas bien. ―dijo dawn, donde en eso le cuentan que hicieron misty como las demás, donde el decidió sacarlas y esperar disculpas de ellas, donde al siguiente dia le dieron el alta, donde may como las demás se fueron a petición del entrenador.

―Muchas gracias dawn y serena… de verdad gracias. ―Hablo ash mirando a sus dos amigas que asintieron con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué haran ahora?, pregunto cynthia mirando a ambas.

―Pues… no se, no sabemos que hacer. ―dijo serena sonriendo levemente como dawn.

―¿Porque no viven con nosotros?. ―pregunto ash mirando a ambas chicas que sonrieron y aceptaron, pero en ese mismo instante la puerta de la entrada cae al suelo aplastando al pobre entrenador siendo su madre que llego.

―Al fin llegue y tu debes ser cynthia, la novia de mi hijo, pues ten esto. ―dijo delia entregando una caja de poke-condones a la chica de cabello rubio que se desmayo.

―Mama… hola. ―dijo ash tocandose la espalda por el dolor.

―Felicidades hijo por tener… ¡Tres novias!. ―dijo delia con una sonrisa y ojos brillosos donde dawn como serena ahora se desmayan, poco después de eso, el le cuenta a su madre que cynthia es su novia oficial siendo felicitada por su madre, donde cenan todos… desde eso han pasado unos dos meses desde todo esto, donde ya nos encontramos en la casa de ash en la region de pueblo paleta donde el se retiro del puesto de campeon de kalos y de sus demas titulos siendo colocado en el salon de la fama como uno de los mejores entrenadores del ultimo tiempo como cynthia que se retiro de los titulos para estar con ash, pero ambos recibiendo siempre un bono por su carrera de entrenadores, pero en una tarde.

―Cynthia, ¿Qué te pasa en el baño?. ―pregunto serena que junto a dawn viven con ash y la mujer de cabello rubio siendo "novias" de ash.

―No pasa… duuuaaaaaaw, ―era cynthia vomitando.

―Cynthia toma esto. ―dijo la mama de Ash entregando un test de embarazo donde la mujer lo tomo, al poco rato salio ella con lagrimas de felicidad.

―Estoy embarazada. ―hablo ella siendo abrazadas por las demás donde en eso Ash llega.

―¿Qué paso aquí?. ―pregunto el entrenador mirando con una sonrisa a todas las chicas.

―Ash… ¡Seremos padres!. ―grito su novia dejando en shock a ash que cae desmayado al suelo, donde desde eso han pasado dos meses donde el con la mujer de cabello color amarillo dieron el si para poder casarse, pero algo le molestaba al entrenador, la enfermedad de la lepra le tenia el brazo izquierdo con manchas como parte de su pecho donde estaba con pena al saber que puede ser que en algunos años mas morirá, pasaron algunos meses donde nacio el hijo de ambos llamado satoshi, un niño de cabello color azabache y de ojos color celeste donde su piel era de color de tez morena, todo era paz con esta familia, donde dawn como serena se fueron a buscar su destino… pero en un noche tormentosa, llega un vehiculo de color negro a la casa de ash donde se baja el mismo norman, el padre de may.

―Señor norman. ―dijo delia con una sonrisa leve.

―¿Esta su hijo?. ―pregunto norman mirando a delia que asintió, donde ambos fueron a la habitación del bebe donde ash como su esposa estaban jugando con el niño que estaba en la cuna.

―Ash… el padre de may te busca. ―dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué es lo que estará pasando?. ―dijo el entrenador que se fue con su Pikachu mientras que cynthia miraba con preocupación a su hijo que estaba a punto de dormirse, mientras que en la sala, el estaba sentado frente al padre de may.

―Felicidades por el puesto de jefe de policía de las regiones señor. ―dijo Ash mirando a norman.

―Gracias… pero eh venido a un asunto importante y espero que nos ayudes con tu habilidad de luchar. ―dijo norman con una mirada seria.

―¿Paso algo?. ―pregunto delia mirando al padre de may que asintió.

―¿Es por la guerra contra el equipo rocket?, ¿verdad?. ―dijo ash mirando al señor.

―Asi es, desde hace tiempo, esa organización ah intentado atacar a grandes ciudades de las regiones comenzando con una guerra contra las fuerzas policiales y tenemos todo lo necesario… pero nuestros hombres no están preparados en combates pokemones y tu como haz luchado contra los mejores te pido que nos ayudes. ―dijo norman con la mirada baja dejando consternado a Ash como a delia.

―Lo hare. ―respondio ash mirando con pena a norman.

―Hijo. ―dijo su madre preocupada.

―Pero no lo Hare por usted, porque ayudare a los pokemones heridos como entrenadores que lucharan en esa guerra señor norman, pero eso seria como lo ultimo que haga. ―dijo Ash mostrando su brazo izquierdo dejando impactado a norman.

―Entiendo, gracias Ash… las regiones te deben mucho. ―dijo norman yéndose de la casa del entrenador.

―¡Hijo, ve por el tuyo!, ¡No vayas a esa guerra!. ―grito su madre preocupada mirando ash como Pikachu que estaban triste.

―Lo siento mama, pero esto será lo ultimo que haga… ahora si me disculpas iré con mi esposa. ―dijo el entrenador subiendo al segundo piso, donde el le cuenta todo a cynthia que llora al saber esa decisión.

―Cynthia. ―dijo ash mirando la luna llena luego de haber llovido.

―¿Qué pasa? ―respondio cynthia al llamado de su amor.

―Se que esta mal la decision, no eh sido como un buen marido y un padre ejemplar para nuestro hi… ―decia el entrenador, pero es abrazado por cynthia por la espalda.

―Solo prometeme que no moriras aya y que regresaras. ―dijo su esposa donde el asintió, donde en la mañana siguiente el parte con una maleta y acompañado de Pikachu hacia las regiones de sinnoh como de kalos donde estaban los principales conflictos, mientras que delia como cynthia que sostenía a satoshi se despedía de el, esperando que el regrese con bien a sus vidas.

* * *

 **En el próximo y capitulo final de la serie:**

 **"10 años pasan, Ash al final sonríe"**

Ending: Kono te Nobashite, (Fairy tail ending 9)

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.


	7. Final 1: 10 años pasan y Ash sonríe

**La lucha de la Campeona, Rayshipping, (Ash x Cynthia** )

Diclaimer: recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri

Recordatorio: si les gusta la historia pueden colocarse como favorites y follows.

Noticias:

También en Foros Dz como Mario Uzumaki

Hare dos finales alternativos de esta historia siendo esta la primera.

 **Capitulo 7 y primer final: "10 años pasan, Ash al final sonríe"**

Muertes, Personas llorando en sinnoh como kalos, varios entrenadores como sus pokemones luchando contra el equipo rocket que poco a poco era vencido siendo uno de ellos, un entrenador muy fuerte siendo ash ketchum que peleaba con su amigo Pikachu que aguantaba las heridas como su amigo o hermano que padecia de la enfermedad de la lepra mas con el camino pesco una tuberculosis siendo muy avanzada, teniendo apenas 30 años de edad que luchaba para traer la paz al mundo siendo su prioridad ya que no quiere que su hijo satoshi crezca asi siendo tan peligroso para el… la guerra contra el equipo rocket duro aproximadamente 10 años siendo la policía la ganadora al final, pero antes se vivía una ultima batalla en ciudad corazonada que estaba ardiendo en llamas estando también destruida.

―Vamos Pikachu… podemos hacerlo ―dijo el entrenador comenzando a toser un poco de sangre siendo mirado por su Pokemon que tenia la mirada triste, pero en eso el mismo giovanni sale de ahí sosteniendo una katana mas con su raichu.

―Ahora veras maldito niño, por tu culpa esta guerra la tengo perdida ―dijo el lider del equipo rocket con una mirada de asesino serial, entonces nuestro entrenador vio a un joven muerto siendo que sostenía una katana también siendo tomado por ash.

―Vamos ―dijo el hombre atacando con su raichu siendo esa su ultima batalla como ash que choco con el y su Pikachu comenzando un pelea muy cruel siendo que ambos chocan la espadas con la intención de acabar con la vida de uno, mientras que Pikachu como raichu estaban con cola de hierro dañandose sin poder mas como aguantando el dolor.

―¡Vamos Pikachu! ―grito ash mientras seguía peleando con Giovanni que estaba muy furioso con aquel joven de pelo color azabache, entonces Pikachu salto y le dio con la cola de hierro de lleno en la cabeza al raichu destruyendo el suelo siendo este vencido aunque no estaba muerto, solo inconsciente.

―¡Bien! ―grito su amigo feliz aun luchando.

―¡Todo es tu culpa! ―grito de nuevo el lider del equipo rocket asestándole una estocada en el hombro derecho a ash siendo atravesado por la katana de Giovanni provocando un gemido de dolor de parte de ese entrenador que se voltea con dolor, pero el hombre le quita aquella arma provocando otro grito de ash de dolor siendo que este esta de rodilla respirando agitadamente.

―Ahora… ¡Muere! ―grito Giovanni intentando darle a ash, pero… lo mas triste paso ahora Pikachu corrió y salto el recibiendo aquel daño cayendo gravemente herido en el suelo siendo mirado por ambos.

―¡Pi… Pikachu! ―grito ash con lagrimas al ver esto, entonces con la fuerza que le quedaba en ese mismo momento, toma su arma y le da una estocada a giovanni en el mismo pecho atravesándolo, mientras que este no se lo creia comenzando a caer al suelo y tosió sangre.

―Mal-maldito… seas ash ―dijo el cerrando los ojos siendo ya su muerte como la derrota del equipo rocket, pero ash estaba tomando a Pikachu viendo aquel corte profundo.

―Pikachu… esto es ―dijo el entrenador con lágrimas en los ojos viendo su mano derecha con sangre de su Pokemon que estaba cerrando los ojos poco siendo la señal de que el fiel amigo de nuestro ash iba a morir.

―Pika-pikachu ―(Ash… muchas gracias por amarme… siempre te recorda…re) ―dijo el Pokemon ya con los ojos cerrados dejando en completo shock al entrenador que comenzó a gritar como a llorar desconsoladamente la perdida de su amigo que también era un hermano para el, desde eso han pasado dos dias siendo que en el cementerio de la misma ciudad que se estaba reconstruyendo poco a poco estaba el mirando la tumba de Pikachu.

―Perdoname amigo… perdóname… pero te prometo que nos veremos pronto amigo ―dijo el dejando unas rosas de color blanca marchandose de ahí pero con una mirada sin vida, ya no tenia ganas de vivir, así que después se dirigio a pueblo arena esperando a tomar el barco hacia casa… ya que aya estaba su esposa como hijo siendo cynthia con satoshi esperándolo, pero en el puerto se encontró a la misma dawn que era el vivo reflejo de su madre estando ahí.

―Ash… ¿eres tu? ―pregunto ella mirando a aquel joven que asintió.

―Asi es dawn, soy yo… recuerda que estuve en la guerra de sinnoh como de kalos… aunque Pikachu… murió en la ultima batalla ―dijo aquel hombre dejando consternada a la mujer de cabello azul que no se lo creía que había pasado.

―Por cierto… ¿a quien esperas? ―pregunto ash mirando a la mujer que se sonrojo un poco.

―Bu-bueno… solo a barry que hoy llega… pero al parecer tu barco parte antes ―dijo ella mientras que en ese momento, ash se toco el pecho gimiendo de dolor preocupando a la mujer de cabello azul.

―¡Ash! ―grito ella llevandolo a un hospital del lugar siendo el mismo brock que trabajaba ahí, viendo el estado de su amigo salio al pasillo siendo que dawn estaba ahí preocupada.

―¿Cómo esta brock? ―pregunto ella con lagrimas de dolor.

―Las dos enfermedades que tiene estan muy avanzada, pero el insiste en ir a kanto… temo que si podra soportar el viaje… pero no vivirá mas de dos dias mas ―dijo el doctor con la mirada baja como dawn, siendo que ash estaba de pie.

―No importa… iré porque… le prometí a mi amor… que llegaría y la vería ―dijo el respirando agitadamente, en esa misma tarde estaba a punto de llegar su barco estando con sus amigos esperándolo.

―Bueno… si voy a morir… será aya… brock… muchas gracias amigo por toda las aventuras que vivimos ―dijo el regalandole una sonrisa al doctor que suelta unas lagrimas de dolor mirando al suelo.

―Dawn… mi buena amiga dawn… tu y yo… pudimos hacer algo mas en el pasado… pero me alegra que estés muy feliz como yo con las personas que amamos… siempre me acordare de ti ―hablo el dándole un abrazo a la mujer que le corresponde mientras lloraba, después de una hora el estaba ya en el barco que comenzó su marcha a la región natal de ash.

―Cuidate… amigo… un dia nos volveremos a ver ―dijo el de tez morena viendo como el barco se iba de aquel puerto.

―Ash… siempre me demostraste que nunca hay que rendirse… aunque no estemos juntos… siempre tendras un lugar en mi corazon siendo que ya perdi a lopunny que debe estar feliz con Pikachu en el cielo… cuídate ash ―dijo dawn con esperanzas de que su amigo sobreviva al viaje de regreso a casa y pueda ver a su amada, hablando de ella, en la residencia ketchum.

―¡Kyaaa! ―era el mismo satoshi de ya diez años de edad peleando con su pichu contra un bulbeasur de su madre.

―Debes estar concentrado hijo, si tu padre estuviera aquí… decia la mujer de cabello rubio tosiendo un poco ya que ella estaba un poco con fiebre.

―¡No me hables de ese viejo de mierda que no estuvo conmigo! ―grito su hijo estando enojado con su mama que abrio los ojos de la impresión.

―Pero hijo… han pasado diez años y capaz que el vuelva mañana ―dijo la mujer de cabello rubio soltando lagrimas.

―Lo se… lo se… rayos… no se como lo escogiste a el siendo un poco tonto ―dijo el con una mueca de disgusto.

―Jajajaa, es eso tambien que me pregunto, vamos sientate conmigo ―dijo ella sentandose a la base de un arbol siendo acompañado de su hijo que se sento al lado de ella mientras que los pokemones estaban durmiendo tranquilamente.

―Pues veras hijo… tu padre en un principio era tonto, siendo tu como la viva imagen de el… pero me enamore de el debido a su amor por la paz como de los pokemones y de las personas… una vez tu abuela delia nos descubrió que lo hicimos en la cama en un cumpleaños de ella, pero aun recuerdo ese dia que el partio a la guerra de sinnoh y kalos ―dijo la chica riendo levemente con la cara roja y comenzando a recordar.

 **Flashback.**

―Felicidades por el puesto de jefe de policía de las regiones señor. ―dijo Ash mirando a norman.

―Gracias… pero eh venido a un asunto importante y espero que nos ayudes con tu habilidad de luchar. ―dijo norman con una mirada seria.

―¿Paso algo?. ―pregunto delia mirando al padre de may que asintió.

―¿Es por la guerra contra el equipo rocket?, ¿verdad?. ―dijo ash mirando al señor.

―Asi es, desde hace tiempo, esa organización ah intentado atacar a grandes ciudades de las regiones comenzando con una guerra contra las fuerzas policiales y tenemos todo lo necesario… pero nuestros hombres no están preparados en combates pokemones y tu como haz luchado contra los mejores te pido que nos ayudes. ―dijo norman con la mirada baja dejando consternado a Ash como a delia.

―Lo hare. ―respondio ash mirando con pena a norman.

―Hijo. ―dijo su madre preocupada.

―Pero no lo Hare por usted, porque ayudare a los pokemones heridos como entrenadores que lucharan en esa guerra señor norman, pero eso seria como lo ultimo que haga. ―dijo Ash mostrando su brazo izquierdo dejando impactado a norman.

―Entiendo, gracias Ash… las regiones te deben mucho. ―dijo norman yéndose de la casa del entrenador.

―¡Hijo, ve por el tuyo!, ¡No vayas a esa guerra!. ―grito su madre preocupada mirando ash como Pikachu que estaban triste.

―Lo siento mama, pero esto será lo ultimo que haga… ahora si me disculpas iré con mi esposa. ―dijo el entrenador subiendo al segundo piso, donde el le cuenta todo a cynthia que llora al saber esa decisión.

―Cynthia. ―dijo ash mirando la luna llena luego de haber llovido.

―¿Qué pasa? ―respondio cynthia al llamado de su amor.

―Se que esta mal la decision, no eh sido como un buen marido y un padre ejemplar para nuestro hi… ―decia el entrenador, pero es abrazado por cynthia por la espalda.

―Solo prométeme que no morirás aya y que regresaras. ―dijo su esposa donde el asintió, donde en la mañana siguiente el parte con una maleta y acompañado de Pikachu hacia las regiones de sinnoh como de kalos donde estaban los principales conflictos, mientras que delia como cynthia que sostenía a satoshi se despedía de el, esperando que el regrese con bien a sus vidas.

 **Fin Flashbacks.**

―Duaaaw, mucha información… pero ahora que lo dices, el tuvo que sufrir mucho antes… ¿verdad? ―pregunto su hijo mirando a su madre que se coloca seria.

―Pues si… el fue rechazado por otras chicas que reencontramos en la ciudad corazonada… en esa ciudad nos enamoramos tu papa y yo… siendo un momento feliz de mi vida… pero el mas bello eres tu hijo… siendo el fruto de nuestro amor, pero se que seras un gran entrenador como el… solo no vayas a ser tan despistado como el ―dijo la rubia tocandole la cabeza a su hijo que sonrie.

―Ojala la abuela estuviera viva ―dijo satoshi con la mirada baja.

―Es cierto… tu padre no sabe que ella murió de un paro cardiaco… pero ella me dio esta casa donde papa vive aquí con nosotros ―dijo la mujer de 32 años sonriendo a satoshi que asiente… después de esa charla el joven entrenador se fue al laboratorio del profesor gary que era el encargado de seguir con el legado de su abuelo oak.

―Adios mama ―dijo aquel joven yendose con su pichu feliz, pero ese mismo dia el barco de sinnoh llegaba al puerto de ciudad azulona siendo que ash estaba sentado como debil en su cuerpo, pero vio a lo lejos la ciudad moderna sonriendo levemente y solo pensando en una mujer.

"Cynthia"

El barco zarpo y de nuevo el comenzar a toser mucho siendo que caminaba lentamente para poder llegar a ver a su amada, pero en eso tomo un taxi.

―¿Dónde amigo? ―pregunto el chofer mirando a aquel hombre que tenía una mirada de vida apagándose poco a poco.

―Cerca de pueblo paleta ―dijo ash sonriendo levemente, entonces el vehiculo partió demorándose un poco mas de dos horas en llegar a su destino, entonces el pago y vio que se ahora había un atardecer bello sobre el pueblo estando en una colina observando esto con una sonrisa leve.

"Pikachu… llegamos a casa"

De pronto sintio un dolor agudo en el pecho, pero el siguió caminando lentamente pasando por las casas donde habian muchos niños jugando con sus padres estando muy felices, agotado siguió caminando, camino, camino y camino lentamente para llegar a su casa, siendo que su amada esposa estaba en las afueras esperando a su hijo, pero media hora mas tarde…

―Cuando llegua ash… ojala veamos los fuegos artificiales de los enamora…―decia la mujer que abrió los ojos viendo a su esposo que caminaba lentamente hacia ella sonriendo levemente, la enfermedad de ash lo mataba a cada segundo adelantándose un día su partida.

―A-ash… amor… volviste ―dijo ella sonriendo mientras corria para abrazarlo siendo este que comienza poco a poco a caer abrazando a su amor diciendo sus ultimas palabras.

―Amor… ya llegue ―dijo el cayendo al suelo como su esposa que lo abrazaba con una felicidad, pero ella miraba el atardecer sonriendo.

―¿Sabes ash?... satoshi se parece mucho a ti y yo lo entrene para que sea fuerte como su mama y papa… tal vez podriamos viajar juntos… no se como los viejos tiempos… ¿te parece? ―dijo su esposa mirando como ash estaba con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, siendo que ella mueve sus cabellos, soltando unas lagrimas al sentir que los latidos de su esposo se han detenido.

―Despues de mucho… después de muchas batallas… después de muchos amigos…después de sufrir mucho con los rechazos… y de perdidas… amor mio… al fin puedes irte en paz ―dijo ella tomando con cuidado el cuerpo de su esposo comenzando a llorar siendo un bello atardecer para esta pareja que se amaba.

Diez años después.

―¿Eh? ―dijo satoshi mirando hacia un lugar acompañado de su raichu y mas de una chica de cabello azul y de ojos colo avellana siendo la hija de dawn y barry llamada Hikari que andaba con una camisa negra, falda corta de color rosa como su madre teniendo una buneary en su hombro derecho.

―¿Satoshi? ―pregunto ella sonriendo levemente.

―No… no pasa nada… es que haya estan las tumbas de mis padres que estan juntos después de todo… pero Hikari ―dijo el joven de ojos color chocolate.

―¿Si? ―dijo ella siendo que el hijo de ash le toma de la mano haciendola sonrojar.

―Seamos felices los dos juntos ―dijo aquel joven dandole un beso a la chica que le corresponde con una felicidad siendo que dos fantasmas estan observando esto.

―Al parecer… si hay un final feliz amor ―dijo ash sonriendole a su esposa.

―Vamonos ahora… que nuestro tiempo acabo aquí… satoshi te amamos ―dijo la rubia despareciendo con Ash sonriendo ambos, siendo su amor un sentimiento eterno que iba a durar para siempre.

 **Fin.**

 **En el proximo capitulo: Final 2: El comienzo de una felicidad**

 **Ending: Kono te Nobashite, (Fairy tail ending 9)**

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS**.


	8. El comienzo de la Felicidad

**La lucha de la Campeona, Rayshipping, (Ash x Cynthia** )

Diclaimer: recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri

Recordatorio: si les gusta la historia pueden colocarse como favorites y follows.

Noticias:

También en Foros Dz como Mario Uzumaki

 **Capitulo 8 Final : El comienzo de una felicidad**

Todo había acabado, la guerra contra el Equipo rocket habia terminado con la victoria del bien sobre el mal siendo que el lider Giovanni habia muerto a manos del mismo Ash ketchum que estaba cansado como agotado de tantas batallas en las regiones de Sinnoh como de kalos, siendo que el lider del equipo de la letra R habia muerto en ciudad corazonada, aquella en donde nuestro héroe se reencontró con la que es su esposa amada de cabello rubio siendo que fue la antigua campeona de esa region cynthia, pues bien… durante ese lapso de tiempo se pudo descubrir una cura para el lepra en la cual el padecia hace mucho estando con su cuerpo con manchas de esa cruel enfermedad, pero estamos en la tienda del lider norman, padre de su antigua amiga may que se caso con drew al final después de intentar con las antiguas amigas de ash en enamorarlo.

―Muy buen trabajo ash, te mereces ahora la paz como descanso, pero primero queremos que te operes para darte la cura de tu enfermedad ―dijo Norman sonriendo mientras que Ash estaba como un poco triste siendo que el mismo padre de may se dio cuenta de inmediato.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa Ash?, ¿No estas feliz con volver? ―pregunto norman mientras que el Pikachu de nuestro entrenador lo veia con una mirada que daba tristeza para cualquiera que lo viera.

―No… No es eso, es solo que estoy triste al ver toda la destrucción que ocasiono la guerra como la muerte de varios inocentes siendo que murieron unos amigos como lo eran Dawn, Brock, la mama de dawn y Kenny como paul… aunque no me caían bien esos dos, pero igual me siento feliz en saber que puedo curarme de esta enfermedad y poder regresar a casa para estar con mi esposa y mi hijo que ahora debe tener casi diez años, la edad con la que empecé mi gran viaje Pokemon siendo que estoy ahora con mi amigo que me acompaño en todo este camino ―dijo Ash con una sonrisa leve acariciando la cabeza de su Pokemon electrico.

―Entiendo, se que fue difícil perder a tus amigos de esta region y se que perdiste a mas en la de kalos, pero ahora tu hijo, como los hijos de tus hijos podran ahora vivir en una era de paz como de la felicidad y es todo gracias a ti Ash al vencer a Giovanni, en el nombre de los caidos como de las regiones afectadas, te doy las gracias por todo lo que haz hecho y lo mas importante es gracias a ti por demostrarnos que uno puede conseguir sus sueños sin importar los obstáculos, como en el caso de encontrar el amor y la felicidad, ¿no es cierto? ―pregunto el padre de may observando al entrenador que lanza unas lagrimas, no de tristeza, si no de felicidad al saber que es verdad, tiene a personas amadas esperándolo en su región natal como su hogar amado.

―Tiene razón señor… tiene mucha razón, pues bien, me operare ahora mismo si no es mucha molestia ―dijo ash siendo que Norman piden que se lo lleven a la tienda para comenzar la cirugía siendo que mientras pasaba eso, Pikachu se fue de ahí al cementerio de sinnoh, estando viendo con pena la tumba de dawn como de johanna, siendo que al lado estaban las de sus dos mejores amigos de esa región, la de piplup y la de su amada buneary que la pena que tenia el Pokemon eléctrico era no decirle lo que sentía, pero se sentía un poco feliz al saber que su amada estaba en un mejor lugar, se quedo a dormir en esa tumba mientras que al siguiente dia, la operación había sido un éxito siendo que ash estaba descansando de la operación y miro al lado donde había un velador una foto en la que estaba el sonriendo junto a su amada cynthia estando ella embarazada estando felices.

―Muy pronto estare con ustedes, satoshi, Cynthia ―dijo el entrenador cerrando los ojos para dormir, pasaron dos meses y las manchas de su cuerpo ya no estaban siendo que la cura habia funcionado, entonces llego la hora de partir y regresar a su hogar junto a su amigo estando en el puerto de pueblo arena, siendo que ambos observaban el atardecer con una sonrisa leve en sus rostros mientras que un viento jugaba con los cabellos de nuestro entrenador.

―Ash, quiero darte esto ―dijo norman entregándole una pokebola mas con un cheque por el servicio cumplido en la guerra.

―¿Qué es esta pokebola? ―dijo Ash mirando ese objeto con una gota en la cabeza.

―Solo saca al Pokemon, es para mas bien por tu Pokemon, que lo vi estando dormido en varias ocasiones en la tumba de una buneary, además venia con una nota que me entrego la misma dawn antes de la guerra para que lo leyeras a Pikachu ―dijo el lider entregándole una carta que saco de su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, pero en eso sale un Pokemon de esa pokebola siendo una Pikachu con un moño rosa abrazando a su nuevo amor siendo que el Pokemon electrico estaba como en shock y a la vez sonrojado, entonces ash al ver esto, leyó la carta que decía esto.

" **Para Ash de Parte de Dawn"**

" _ **Con estas palabras ash quiero darte a esta Pikachu para que este con el tuyo, mi buneary como yo hemos sentido que con la guerra que se avecina, es muy probable que no estemos con vida, no tengo miedo a defenderme o caer a manos de la muerte, estoy feliz al saber que tu lo estas como las demás amigas que con la que te conocimos y viajamos, no me case con nadie porque mi corazón te quería a ti, pero cynthia me ha ganado tu corazón, pero como dije me siento feliz… Ash… me da pena en caso de no volverte a ver mas, pero quiero que seas feliz con ella y tu hijo en el futuro, buneary aquí… estaba peor, pero sabe que si Pikachu es feliz, ella lo era tambien"**_

" _ **Con cariño… Dawn y Buneary"**_

Algunas lágrimas cayeron a esa nota o mejor dicho carta de despedida siendo que el entrenador estaba feliz por el acto de su amiga ya fallecida, siendo que mira al cielo color anaranjado.

―Gracias dawn… ―dijo el siendo que en eso el ferry hizo su llamado a embarcarlo donde el se despidio de norman yendo junto a sus ahora dos pikachus que estaban llevandose muy bien, en la noche de pueblo paleta, en casa de Ash, estaba cynhia hablando con satoshi que en estaba entrenando para comenzar su viaje Pokemon con diez años estando afuera en el patio.

―¡Kyaaa! ―era el mismo satoshi de ya diez años de edad peleando con su pichu contra un bulbeasur de su madre.

―Debes estar concentrado hijo, si tu padre estuviera aquí… decia la mujer de cabello rubio tosiendo un poco ya que ella estaba un poco con fiebre.

―¡No me hables de ese viejo de mierda que no estuvo conmigo! ―grito su hijo estando enojado con su mama que abrio los ojos de la impresión.

―Pero hijo… han pasado diez años y capaz que el vuelva mañana ―dijo la mujer de cabello rubio soltando lagrimas.

―Lo se… lo se… rayos… no se como lo escogiste a el siendo un poco tonto ―dijo el con una mueca de disgusto.

―Jajajaa, es eso tambien que me pregunto, vamos sientate conmigo ―dijo ella sentandose a la base de un arbol siendo acompañado de su hijo que se sento al lado de ella mientras que los pokemones estaban durmiendo tranquilamente.

―Pues veras hijo… tu padre en un principio era tonto, siendo tu como la viva imagen de el… pero me enamore de el debido a su amor por la paz como de los pokemones y de las personas… una vez tu abuela delia nos descubrió que lo hicimos en la cama en un cumpleaños de ella, pero aun recuerdo ese dia que el partio a la guerra de sinnoh y kalos ―dijo la chica riendo levemente con la cara roja y comenzando a recordar la partida de su marido.

 **Flashback.**

―¡Hijo, ve por el tuyo!, ¡No vayas a esa guerra!. ―grito su madre preocupada mirando ash como Pikachu que estaban triste.

―Lo siento mama, pero esto será lo ultimo que haga… ahora si me disculpas iré con mi esposa. ―dijo el entrenador subiendo al segundo piso, donde el le cuenta todo a cynthia que llora al saber esa decisión.

―Cynthia. ―dijo ash mirando la luna llena luego de haber llovido.

―¿Qué pasa? ―respondio cynthia al llamado de su amor.

―Se que esta mal la decisión, no eh sido como un buen marido y un padre ejemplar para nuestro hi… ―decia el entrenador, pero es abrazado por cynthia por la espalda.

―Solo prométeme que no morirás aya y que regresaras. ―dijo su esposa donde el asintió, donde en la mañana siguiente el parte con una maleta y acompañado de Pikachu hacia las regiones de sinnoh como de kalos donde estaban los principales conflictos, mientras que delia como cynthia que sostenía a satoshi se despedía de el, esperando que el regrese con bien a sus vidas.

 **Fin Flashbacks.**

―Duaaaw, mucha información… pero ahora que lo dices, el tuvo que sufrir mucho antes… ¿verdad? ―pregunto su hijo mirando a su madre que se coloca seria.

―Pues si… el fue rechazado por otras chicas que reencontramos en la ciudad corazonada… en esa ciudad nos enamoramos tu papa y yo… siendo un momento feliz de mi vida… pero el mas bello eres tu hijo… siendo el fruto de nuestro amor, pero se que seras un gran entrenador como el… solo no vayas a ser tan despistado como el ―dijo la rubia tocandole la cabeza a su hijo que sonrie.

―Ojala la abuela estuviera viva ―dijo satoshi con la mirada baja.

―Es cierto… tu padre no sabe que ella murió de un paro cardiaco… pero ella me dio esta casa donde papa vive aquí con nosotros ―dijo la mujer de 32 años sonriendo a satoshi que asiente con una sonrisa.

―Pues ahora que lo veo de ese modo, mi padre es un gran entrenador, pero cuando el regrese lo retare a una batalla Pokemon y le demostrare que soy fuerte como el y tu mama ―dijo el joven abrazando a su mama con cariño, después de eso pasan dos días y el mismo ash estaba ya cerca de su casa con una sonrisa nostálgica al ver que su casa no había cambiado casi nada.

―¡ya llegue! ―grito el entrenador mirando como las flores de los arboles estaban cayendo siendo que llegaba la primavera, en eso salio cynthia que al verlo se tapo la boca con la impresión mientras lagrimas de felicidad salian de sus ojos siendo que corre para abrazar a su esposo, siendo que lo hacen con una sonrisa.

―Eh regresado a casa amor ―dijo Ash con los ojos cerrados y en eso es besado por la antigua campeona de sinnoh, pero en eso…

―Duaaaw, besos de viejos ―dijo satoshi saliendo con su pichu que fue a jugar con los dos pikachus de nuestro entrenador.

―Hijo, traje a un Pikachu hembra conmigo, ademas me pagaron demasiado, con esto te dare para que este en tu viaje Pokemon, pero antes quiero pedirte disculpa por no haber estado contigo este tiempo, ¿me podrias perdonar? ―dijo Ash, pero en eso es abrazado por su hijo.

―Yo lo hice hace tiempo y gracias a mama, pero papa, quiero luchar contigo ―dijo el hijo de nuestro Heroe que asintió con una sonrisa, poco después, cynthia le dijo que su madre delia habia muerto dejando en shock a Ash, pero feliz al saber que su amada madre estaba descansando en paz y con tranquilidad, ahora estamos en el patio trasero estando nuestro ash con su Pikachu y satoshi con su pichu, siendo que ash al ver a su hijo estaba pensando en algo con una sonrisa.

―(Pensando), Mi vida ha sido difícil, pero con ver a mi hijo, puedo ver que la nueva generacion llego, estoy feliz ahora con mi amada cynthia que me ayudo en la soledad siendo que la amo mucho, gracias cynthia ―estaba ahora el entrenador sonriendo.

―Lucha en serio hijo ―dijo ash sonriendo.

―Nunca me ganaras viejo ―dijo satoshi esperando la señal de su madre.

―¿Listos?... ¡Comiencen! ―grito la mujer sonrojada bajando la mano.

―¡Impactrueno! ―gritaron ambos siendo que ambos pokemones corren para darse con ese ataque siendo que se congela la imagen dando el final a la historia de nuestro entrenador que sufrio el amor y que gracias a cynthia tenia ahora que amar a dos personas, a ella como a su hijo que dio comienzo con el viaje Pokemon y llegando con eso la nueva generacion.

 **Fin de la Historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic y gracias a todos por acompañarme.**

 **Ending: Kono te Nobashite, (Fairy tail ending 9)**

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
